Alternate Ending to Frostbite
by Stephy-Monkey
Summary: What if Mason wasn't killed in Spokane. What if the guardians had come in time to save them both. This is what I think would happen if they had.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter of my new story. The parts that are underlined are the parts that i had made up. Everything else belongs to Richelle Mead.**

Chapter 1

Rose pov

Mason and I moved cautiously as we scouted around the basement, watching each other's backs and checking around corners. It was every bit the rat's maze I remembered from our initial capture. Twisted hallways and lots of rooms. One by one, we opened each door. Every room was empty, save for the occasional chair or two. I shuttered, thinking that all of these were probably used as prisons, just like ours had been.

"Not a goddamned window in this whole place," I muttered when we'd finished our sweep. "We've got to go upstairs."

We headed back toward our room, but before we got there, Mason caught hold of my hand. "Rose…"

I stopped and looked up at him. "Yeah?"

His blue eyes–more serious than I'd ever seen them–looked down at me regretfully. "I really screwed things up."

I thought about all the events that had led to this. "_We_ screwed things up, Mason."

He sighed. "I hope…I hope when this is all done, we can sit down and talk and figure things out. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you."

I wanted to tell him that that wasn't going to happen, that when he'd disappeared, I'd actually been on my way to tell him that things wouldn't be better between us. since this didn't seem like the right time or lace to bring up a breakup, I lied.

I squeezed his hand. "I hope so too."

He smiled, and I kissed him. I hated getting his hopes up, but it just felt right. We returned to the others.

"All right," I told them. "Here's how it's going to be."

We quickly hashed out a plan and then crept up the stairs. I led, followed by Mia as she tried to support a reluctant Christian. Mason brought up the rear, practically dragging Eddie.

"I should be first," Mason murmured as we stood at the top of the stairs.

"You aren't," I snapped back, resting my hand on the doorknob.

"Yeah, but what if something happens-"

"Mason," I interrupted. I starred at him hard, and suddenly, I had a brief flash of my mother that day when the Drozdov attack had broken. Calm and controlled, even in the wake of something so horrible. They'd needed a leader, just like this group did now, and I tried as hard as I could to channel her. "If something happens, you get them out of here. Run fast and run far. Do not come back without a herd of guardians."

"You'll be the one who gets attacked first! What am I supposed to do?" he hissed. "Leave you?"

"Yes. You forget about me if you can get them out."

"Rose, I'm not going to-"

"Mason." I again envisioned my mother, fighting for that strength and power to lead others. "Can you do this or not?"

we stared at each other for several heavy moments while the others held their breaths.

"I can do this," he said stiffly. I nodded and turned back around.

The basement door squeaked when I opened it, and I grimaced at the sound. Scarcely daring to breathe, I stood perfectly still at the top of the stairs, waiting and listening. The house and its eccentric decorating looked the same as when we'd been brought in. dark blinds covered all of the windows, but along the edges, I could see bright light peeping in. sunshine had never tasted so sweet as it did at that moment. Getting to it meant freedom.

There were no sounds, no movements. Looking around, I tried to remember where the front door was. It was on the other side of the house–really not far in the grand scheme of things but a gaping chasm at the moment.

"Scout with me," I whispered to Mason, hoping to make him feel better about bringing up the rear.

He let Eddie lean on Mia for a moment and stepped forward with me to do a quick sweep of the main living area. Nothing. The path was clear from here to the front door. I exhaled in relief. Mason took hold of Eddie again, and we moved forward, all of us tense and nervous. God. We were going to do this, I realized. We were really going to do this. I couldn't believe how lucky we'd gotten. We'd been so close to disaster–and had just barely made it through. It was one of those moments that made you appreciate your life and want to turn things round. A second chance you swear you won't let o to waste. A realization that-

I heard them move almost at the same time I saw them step in front of us. it was like a magician conjured Isaiah and Elena out of thin air. Only, I knew there was no magic involved this time. Strigoi just moved that quickly. They must have been in one of the other main floor rooms that we assumed were empty–we hadn't wanted to waste the extra time looking. I raged at myself internally for not having checked out every inch of the whole floor. Somewhere, in the back of my memory, I heard myself taunting my mother in Stan's class: _"It seems to me like you guys messed up. Why didn't you scope out the place to make sure it was clear of Strigoi in the first place? Seems like you could have saved yourself a lot of trouble."_

Karma's a real bitch.

"Children, children," crooned Isaiah. "This isn't how the game works. You're breaking the rules." A cruel smile played over his lips. He found us amusing, no real threat at all. Honestly? He was right.

"Fast and far, Mason," I said in a low voice, never taking my eyes off the Strigoi.

"My, my…if looks could kill…" Isaiah arched his eyebrows as something occurred to him. "Are you thinking you can take us both on by yourself?" He chuckled. Elena chuckled. I gritted my teeth.

No, I didn't think I could take them both on. In fact, I was pretty sure I was going to die. But I was also pretty sure I could provide one hell of a distraction first.

I lunged toward Isaiah but pulled the gun on Elena. You could get a jump on human guards–but not on Strigoi. They saw me coming practically before I even moved. They didn't expect me to have a gun, though. And while Isaiah blocked my attacking body with almost no effort whatsoever, I still managed to get a shot off at Elena before he seized my arms and restrained me. the gun's report rang loud in my ears, and she screamed in pain and surprise. I'd aimed for her stomach but had been jostled into hitting her thigh. Not that it mattered. Neither spot would kill her, but the stomach would have hurt a lot more.

Isaiah held my wrists so hard, I thought he'd break the bones. I dropped the gun. It hit the floor, bounced, and slid toward the door. Elena shrieked in rage and clawed at me. Isaiah told her to control herself and pushed me out of reach. All the while, I flailed as much as possible, not so much to escape as to make a nuisance of myself.

And then: the sweetest of sounds.

The front door opening.

Mason had taken advantage of my distraction. He'd left Eddie with Mia and sprinted around me and the grappling Strigoi to open the door. Isaiah turned with that lightening-fast speed of his–and screamed as sunlight poured over him. But even though he was suffering, his reflexes were still fast. He jerked himself out of the patch of light into the living room, dragging Elena and me with him–her by the arm and me by the neck.

"Get them out!" I yelled.

"Isaiah-" began Elena , breaking out if his grip.

He shoved me to the floor and spun around, staring at his escaping victims. I gasped for breath now that his grip on my throat was gone and peered back at the door through the tangle of my hair. I was just in time to see Mason drag Eddie over the threshold, out into the safety of the light. Mia and Christian were already gone. I nearly wept in relief.

Isaiah turned back on me with all the fury of a storm, his eyes black and terrible as he loomed over me from his great height. His face, which had always been scary, became something almost beyond comprehension. "Monstrous" didn't even begin to cover it.

He jerked me up by my hair. I cried out at the pain, and he brought his head down so that our faces were pressed up to one another's.

"You want a bite girl?" he demanded. "You want to be a blood whore? Well, we can arrange that. In every sense of the word. And it will _not_ be sweet. And it will _not_ be numbing. It will be painful–compulsion works both ways, you know, and I will make sure you believe you are suffering the worst pain of your life. And I will also make sure your death takes a very, very long time. You will scream. You will cry. You will beg me to end it all and let you die-"

"Isaiah," cried Elena in exasperation. "Just kill her already. If you'd done it sooner like I said, none of this would have happened."

He kept his grip on me but flicked his eyes toward her. "Do not interrupt me."

"You're being melodramatic," she continued. Yeah, she really was whiny. I never would have thought a Strigoi could do that. It was almost comical. "And wasteful."

"Do not back talk me, either," he said.

"I'm _hungry_. I'm just saying you should-"

"Let her go, or I'll kill you."

We all turned at the new voice, a voice dark and angry. Mason stood in the doorway, framed in light, holding my dropped gun. Isaiah studied him for a few moments.

"Sure," Isaiah finally said. He sounded bored. "Try it."

Mason didn't hesitate. He fired and kept firing until he'd emptied the entire clip into Isaiah's chest. Each bullet made the Strigoi flinch a little, but otherwise, he kept standing and holding onto me. This is what it meant to be and old powerful Strigoi, I realized. A bullet in the thigh hurt a young vampire like Elena. But for Isaiah? Getting shot in the chest multiple times was simply a nuisance.

Mason realized this too, and his features hardened as he threw the gun down.

"Get out!" I screamed. He was still in the sun, still safe.

But he didn't listen to me. He ran towards us, out of his protective light. I redoubled my struggles, hoping I'd pull Isaiah's attention away from Mason. I didn't. Isaiah shoved me into Elena before Mason was halfway to us. Swiftly, Isaiah blocked and seized hold of Mason, exactly as he'd done to me earlier.

"You want to be a blood whore, too?" Isaiah growled menacingly at Mason, who was struggling to get out of his grip. "You're a fool for coming back to try to save the little maggot. And now you both are going to die."

Mason looked over at me, and I to him. His eyes showed fear and love. I didn't know what my eyes were portraying, but I didn't seem good. Mason had looked away. He looked to be crying.

It was quiet for a few heartbeats. Then I hear someone whimpering. It was Mason. Isaiah's sharp fangs were coming closer and closer to him. Then, the sweetest sound of all. Another gun rang out.

The guardians had arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two. Thanks for waiting everybody, I've had a lot to do. I was going to update yesterday, but my mom made me stay home and clean. (I don't have internet at my house.)**

**Thank you to everbody who reviewed :) The parts that are in BOLD are the parts the are in the story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Mason pov

**"Get them out!" Rose yelled.**

**Isaiah shoved Rose to the floor while watching us escape.** I knew that I had to go back for Rose. I couldn't leave her behind. My heart wouldn't be able to take it.

We had gotten a few blocks before we stopped and rested on a curb. Christian looked really pale. As pale as a ghost. Mia looked pale, but not as pale as Christian. Eddie looked like he was about to pass out.

I looked around me. Some snow covered the sidewalks and roads, but most of it had melted. I had to leave them here. A soldier never leaves his troops behind. Escaping had been Rose's idea. She just needs to be here.

I got up to go back to the house.

"Where're you going, Mase?" Eddie asked.

"I'm not leaving without Rose," I replied. I then tore off down the street back to the house.

I got there right when I heard** Elena say, "I'm _hungry_. I'm just saying you should-"**

**"Let or go, or I'll kill you." I said menacingly, picking up the gun and aiming it at Isaiah.**

**They all trued around and looked at me. Isaiah looked to be studied me.**

**"Sure," Isaiah said finally. He sounded bored. "Try it."**

**I didn't hesitate. I fired and I kept firing until I'd emptied the entire clip into Isaiah's chest. Each bullet made the Strigoi flinch a little, but otherwise, he kept standing and holding onto Rose. This is what it meant to be an old and powerful Strigoi, I realized. A bullet hurt a younger vampire like Elena way more than Isaiah. For him, it was just a nuisance.**

**Rose noticed that I had realized this as well. I threw down the gun.**

**"Get out!" Rose screamed.** _Not without you_, I thought.

**I didn't listen to her. I ran toward them. Rose started struggling even more, probably to get Isaiah's attention, but it didn't work. He shoved her into Elena and seized a hold of me,** exactly as he was with Rose.

"You want to be a blood whore, too?" Isaiah growled menacingly at me, as I struggled to get out of his grip. "You're a fool for coming back to try to save the little maggot. And now you both are going to die."

I looked over at Rose. She was looked at me. I knew that fear and love were showing in me eyes. I looked into Rose's eyes and show complete and utter fear. We were going to die. This was our fate. I looked away; I didn't want to remember her like this. I felt tears coming down my cheeks.

It was quiet for a few heartbeats. I looked up and saw Isaiah's fangs coming closer. I started whimpering in fear. Then, the sweetest sound of all. Another gun rang out.

The guardians had arrived.

I was thankful. But the fight wasn't over yet. I was still struggling for my life. Rose was too. I was that the bullet landed in Isaiah's right cheek. He was distracted for a moment. I took this as my chance to escape. I kneed him in the stomach and he automatically let go. I saw Rose was doing the same with Elena. They were battling it out. Rose round-house kicked her in the chest. She doubled over. I took this opportunity to push her into the fire.

Rose and I looked at each other. She smiled and gave me a high-five. By this time, Isaiah had already been taken care of by the guardians. I recognized Guardian Hathaway, Guardian Petrov and Guardian Belikov. I grabbed Rose's hand and squeezed it, silently telling her that it'll be okay.

Rose pov

After Mason and I had taken care of Elena, I looked over at him. I smiled and gave him a high-five. I saw that Isaiah had been taken care of. I also saw mom, Alberta and Dimitri all looked at us. Dimitri looked like he was relieved that I was okay. I could have sworn I saw the look of love in his eyes, but as soon as it was there, it went away. He put his guardian mask up. Mason reached over and grabbed my hand, squeezing it, silently telling me that everything was going to be okay.

I hoped so.

We walked over to mom, Alberta and Dimitri together. I didn't know what kind of trouble we would get into at this point, but whatever it was, we probably deserved it.

We stopped right in front of them. Mom came forward and hugged me. I let go of Mason's hand and hugged her back. She was crying softly, muttering how sorry she was for never being there. I muttered back saying that it was okay.

I looked over at Mason and saw him lightly talking with Alberta. It broke my heart to know that I'll be breaking his heart within a matter of hours. I hated seeing him upset, but it's necessary. I loved Dimitri, not Mason.

Speaking of Dimitri, I looked over to him and saw him looking at me. He gave me a small smile, then walked away, pulling out his cell phone. I stared after him in disbelief. Oh, I was definitely going to talk to him about this later.

Alberta and Mason walked over to us and mom let go. We all then walked outside and into the awaiting van. It was just us in there. The others aren't here, I realized.

"Where are the others?" I asked the adults.

"They should already be on the jet," Alberta explained. "They all had to get medical treatment. Plus, the Moroi needed the feeders."

"But Mia wasn't hurt," I argued.

"She had a few minor cuts and bruises," mom added on.

I nodded along, waiting for any other explanation. There was none. So I asked, "Are they all okay?"

This time Dimitri answered. "Yes, they all are fine." He thought for a moment. "Well, physically, at least. Emotionally…not so much. This experience has taken a dramatic toll on everybody; mainly you two." He looked pointedly at me, but looked away not even a second later. I couldn't even be sure that he had looked at me.

It was about an hour and a half flight back to the resort. When we had landed on the Ski Resort's air strip, Lissa was waiting for us.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, never leave without me again!" She ran up to me, hugging me tightly. She looked over at Christian, who looked almost back to full health. "You too, Christian Ozera!" She attacked him with hugs and kisses. _Hm, I guess their not mad at each other anymore. That has to be a good thing._

Christian and I looked at each other, then said in unison, "We promise."

"Good." She looked at both of us. "Now you both are in complete need of showers. Now go."

Christian sighed. "Yes ma'am." He went off to his room.

"You too, missy," Lissa said, looking at me, with her hands on her hips. "And while you're in there, we are going to need to talk."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, _mom_."

I walked off toward our room while Lissa took care of Mia, Mason and Eddie. I knew that Liss was telling them exactly what she told me and Christian. From the bond, I could tell that Liss was really pissed. But she also had some twinge feelings of nervousness, scared, love, and relief. I wonder why she was nervous. I knew that she was scared that we wouldn't come back, and that she was relieved that we did. I also knew that she loved both me and Christian. But she has to reason to be nervous.

I got to the room the Lissa and I shared. I got out my bathroom toiletries, then I went over to the closet. What should I wear? I took a few minutes but I had picked out a pair of neon green skinny jeans, along with a neon green shirt. I got out my usual pair of tennis shoes and some neon green lingerie.

I was about half-way through my shower when someone opened the bathroom door. From the bond, I knew it was Lissa. Her emotions were all over the place. "Liss, what's wrong?"

"A lot of things, Rose. First, you run off without telling me where you were going. Then, you take Christian with you! Do you _know_ what would happen to me if one, let alone both, of you died? I already lost my family, I don't need to lose you guys." She sounded like she was crying.

I felt really bad now. But it had to be done. "Liss, I was concerned about your safety. I didn't want you to be in any danger. Calm down, everything will be okay." She calmed down a little. "So, why are you so nervous?"

"Sorry, it's just that the hormones are getting to me."

That still didn't answer my question, but I decided to let it go…for now. I knew she wanted to tell me something, but whatever it was, I would allow her to tell me when she was ready.

An hour later, I was walking around the Resort when Mason came up to me. "We need to talk."

I nodded. I knew this was going to happen, I just didn't know when. I guess now.

We walked over to the little café they have and he ordered two hot chocolates. We sat down across from each other, sipping on our drinks. It must have been, like, ten minutes before anyone started talking.

"Why did you follow us?" he started.

I sighed. "You guys were being complete idiots. You were defenseless. You saw what happened, you would have gotten killed if you were caught alone."

He looked down, not saying anything. I took this moment to ask him what I've been wondering since he had come back. "Why did you come back for me?"

"I knew you were going to ask that," he whispered.

"You can't avoid it forever."

He took a deep breath. "I went back to save you because…because I love you. I couldn't live with myself knowing that, if you had died, it would've been my fault. Let me finish." I saw that I was about to interrupt. I sat back in my chair and waited for him to finish. "It would've been my fault because I was perfectly fine, except for a little on the shaken side, and I didn't go back and save you." He ran a hand through his hair. "To be perfectly honest, I just can't live without you."

By this time, I was speechless. I knew that he had fallen for me, but I didn't know how much. Now I do. This was going to be harder than I thought.

I closed my eyes. "Mason…I can't be with you."

"Why?"

I opened my eyes to his hurt ones. "Because I love somebody else."

"Are you involved with him?"

Was I? Are Dimitri and I involved? I couldn't speak, so I just nodded. I hoped I was right about this.

He rubbed the back of his neck angrily. "Who?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

I swallowed. "Because…he's…he's…" I struggled for the right word. I couldn't say my mentor because I didn't want to get him fired. I couldn't say a guardian because then the school will search him out. What other choices did I have? "He's…older."

"How much older?"

What was it with these questions? "A little under ten."

Mason stood up angrily. "Great. I lost to an older man. Technically you're little relationship is illegal. I _will_ find out who he is. And I _will_ get him arrested." He walked out.

_Great_, I thought sarcastically, _with that, life's just fine and dandy. I better go warn Dimitri that Mason's after him._

I got up and left the café, on my way to find Dimitri.

* * *

><p><strong>Did everybody like their Christmas? What did you do for Christmas? I know i did. I stayed home with family.<strong>

**And if you have any questions, don't be scared to ask.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody. Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I couldn't get to the internet since i last updated. I don't have the internet at home and when I tried to get on Fanfiction for school, they had blocked it (along with, like, basically all non-educational websites). But I'm back for the moment and I hope you enjoy this update :)**

**I would personally like to thank DRAGON-HEIR1 for being my only reviewer for this chapter. You're the best!**

**For this story, I have a lot of surprises in store for you guys, so I hope you stick with me and my horrific schedual.**

**I hope ya'll enjoy this update and Go Ravens! (Sorry, I'm from Baltimore and they're in the play-offs, which happens to be right now.)**

**I also have my Fan Page up on Facebook. You have to type "Fanfiction" in the search engine and it will be the first thing you see.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Dimitri pov

I was on my shift when I heard something move in the bushes. I drew out my stake and waited for them to show themselves. After a few minutes, nothing happened, so I went back to guarding the wards, in the forest might I add.

After a few more minutes, I heard a sweet, velvet voice say to me, "Comrade?"

I turned around swiftly and saw Rose standing there, in the cold, with just a thin-layered jacket to keep her warm. "Yes, Roza?" I asked, taking off my duster and putting it around her.

"I just came to warn you about Mason."

"What about him?"

"I was talking to him this morning about…stuff, when he said something and I thought that I should warn you that he's out to get you."

I thought about what she had said. I knew that Mason was completely in love with her. I also knew that they were dating, in a sort of way. And, I knew that she didn't feel the same about him. But what I didn't get is why he was after me. After a few minutes, I finally got it. He was after me because he found out that Rose likes me. Well, probably more than likes. Way more.

"Does Mason know about…" I tried to find the right word, "…it being me?"

She shook her head. "No. But he said that he would find whoever it is."

I hoped that he doesn't find out before graduation. Or before Rose wanted to come out. I mean, she still felt the same about me…didn't she? I had to find out. "Why is Mason about to get me, exactly?"

Rose looked down, blushing. God, I loved it when she blushed. It made her even more beautiful, if that was even possible. "He's out to get you because…" She took a deep breath. "…Because you're the one that has my heart." It was still for a few moments before she finally looked up and continued. "He's probably just jealous because you have my heart and he doesn't."

She gave me time to think about all of this. I had her heart? Did she really just say that? I think I must be in heaven. It was another few minutes before I heard Alberta say through my earpiece, "Belikov, is Rose with you? We can't seem to find her."

"She's here," I answered. Rose looked at me funny, then realization hit her. She pointed to her ear with a questioning look. I nodded.

"Can you take her to Kirova's office? The Headmistress wants to see her," Alberta asked.

"Of course." I looked at Rose. "Time to go."

"Where?"

"Headmistress Kirova's office." Knowing Rose, she probably didn't even know Kirova had an office here at the Resort.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe because of your little, escapade of escaping."

She just nodded, not saying a word. Leaving me with my thoughts.

We had arrived at Kirova's office about ten minutes later. It took longer than expected because Rose kept making us hide whenever she thought she saw and heard Mason.

Flashback

We had just left my post when Rose said she had heard something.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I don't know, but hide," she whispered.

She pushed me into a bush, her right behind me. Turns to find out, it was just a bird flying out of the trees.

.

.

.

We were over by the dormitories when we heard some people talking. She turned her head toward me, mouthing 'Mason.' I nodded and she pushed me behind a bunch of trees that surrounded the area. Man, I hated when she did that. I fell right on my ass with a low thud.

"Hey, Rose," I heard Mason say to her.

"Hey, Mase. How's your search coming along?"

"Good. I've got some suspects."

I peeked around the trees to see what Rose's expression was like. From my view-point, it wasn't a good one. "Can you tell me any?" she asked.

"Sorry, but no. I'm taking care of this myself." Saying that, he walked away. Rose waited until he was safely inside and out of sight until she told me to come out from behind the trees.

I sighed. "You've got to stop doing that."

"Why?"

"You're hurting my ass, pushing me down like that," I said while wiping the dirty off my ass.

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay. Let's go." We started walking off toward Kirova's office again. I was hoping that we could get there in one piece.

End Flashback

We didn't have any other stops on the way, which was quite unusual with Rose. I knocked on Kirova's office door.

"Come in," I heard her say.

I walked in. "Ah, Guardian Belikov, it Rose with you?"

I nodded.

"Well, then," she said, "bring her in."

Even though she made it sound like I was bringing in a criminal, I obliged. "Rose."

She looked up. I inclined my head toward the door. She grimaced and hesitated for a second then got up and went into the room. I gestured to Kirova if she wanted me to leave or not. She shook her head and I took that as a no.

I went into the room and shut the door behind me. "Miss Hathaway, have a seat," Kirova started, gesturing to the seats in front of her desk.

She sat down while I stood up against the wall, guardian mask in place…at least I hoped it was.

"Do you know why you are here?" Kirova asked Rose.

Rose shook her head.

"Well, you are here because of your little stunt you pulled just about two weeks ago."

"Oh," Rose said, looking down.

"Care to explain yourself?"

"I was only trying to go after them."

"But you could've told somebody that they were gone."

"I didn't want them to get into trouble." I knew Rose was lying. Well, actually, half-lying half-telling the truth. She also didn't want to get on my bad side because she thought that I would've thought that she was unreliable when telling her important guardian information while she was still a novice. Yeah, I mean, I would've been angry with her for it, but I love her too much to hold a grudge like that against her. I love her too much to _ever_ hold a grudge against her.

I guess you could say that I'm whipped. She asks me to do anything for her and I'll do it immediately.

"Guardian Belikov," Kirova said, "what is your intake on punishment for Miss Hathaway here, since she practically is _your_ responsibility."

"My what!" Rose exclaimed.

"Your punishment, Miss Hathaway."

"What about all the others? They pulled it too."

"I already talked to them. They're on strict probation until further notice. You, on the other hand," she pointed a finger a Rose, "get your punishment decided by Guardian Belikov."

Rose looked at me, silently telling me to give her some sort of easy punishment. I could do that, but I also couldn't because I couldn't risk not only my job by also my high guardian status and having the risk of people thinking that I had a crush on Rose. Although that last part was _way_ more than true.

After thinking a moment, I came up with the perfect punishment that wouldn't affect any of the above. "I was thinking one month of community service."

Rose's eyes widened, she was probably thinking 'Wait until we are alone, then I can chock the life out of him.'

Kirova thought that over. "I actually like that one. Okay, Miss Hathaway. Your one month community service starts tomorrow. I will have a schedule of what you are going to do and when you are going to do it, so stop by first thing tomorrow morning before you go to breakfast."

Rose nodded calmly. Oh boy, the calm before the storm. Am I in major trouble or what?

Rose pov

When Dimitri had announced my punishment, I couldn't believe it. My eyes widened. _I'm SO going to kill him whenever I can get him alone_, I thought.

"I actually like that one," Kirova said. "Okay, Miss Hathaway. Your one month community service starts tomorrow. I will have a schedule of what you are going to do and when you are going to do it, so stop by first thing tomorrow morning before you go to breakfast."

I nodded calmly, but I was seething on the inside. I knew that Dimitri noticed this and he probably already knew that I was going to corner him after we get out of this hell-hole we call an administrative building on a Ski Resort campus. I hated the fact that I had to spend the rest of my Winter Vacation doing community service. Yuck!

Dimitri was told to take me back to my dorm due to it being past curfew. I knew that he was slightly uncomfortable due to the fact that he was the one who had to take me back, and that there was practically no one out past curfew. Sucks to be him!

We were about half-way to the dorms when I suddenly snapped. "How could you do that? You honestly think that's a good punishment! You're insane!"

"Hey," he said, trying to calm me down. Little did he know that it wasn't working. "I could have said that Kirova could make up your punishment. That could've been worse. She could've expelled you for all we know."

I calmed down a little. "What do you think she will tell me to do?"

"Honestly, I don't know. It could be anything. She'll probably have you help out in the kitchen during meals or maybe taking out the trash for every vicinity or something like that."

I hated it either way. We were quiet until we got to mine and Lissa's dorm. "I'll see you tomorrow, Roza," he said.

I nodded. "Bye." I went inside. I took a shower, brushed my teeth then went to bed, dreading tomorrow.


	4. Monday: Part 1

**I know that I haven't updated Iin a while, but my schedual has been pretty hectic lately.**

**To DRAGON-HEIR1: You'll have to wait and see :). To anonymous: Thank you. Rose will kind of flop back and forth between Mason and Dimitri. To sneaky lunitic spy: Thank you.**

**My facebook fanpage only has 1 like. I would please like more.**

* * *

><p>Monday: Part 1<p>

Rose pov

I woke up and looked at the clock. 6:00 am. I guess my body is used to waking up earlier due to the trainings I usually have with Dimitri. Lissa was already up and gone. _She's probably with Sparky_, I thought. Then I shivered, guessing what they were doing. I showered and got dressed. When I looked at the clock, I saw that I read 7:30 am. I guess I killed a lot of time in the shower. When I was finished with scrutinizing the time, I headed down to the cafeteria. When I was about half-way there, I remembered that I had to stop by Kirova's office. _Ugh, I hate life right now_, I thought.

When I got to Kirova's office, I knocked on the door. "Come in," I heard her say.

"You wanted to see me this morning," I said, peeping my head through the door I had just opened.

"Ah, yes, Miss Hathaway, come in and sit down," she instructed.

I came in and sat down in the same chair I sat in yesterday. I decided to play good this morning because I didn't want to be in any more trouble than I was already in. I didn't want more community service…or possibly worse considering Dimitri wasn't here to save my ass again.

"Here is your schedule for this week. You are to have your instructor for that activity sign under the activity you are assigned when you are finished with it. You are to come back at the end of each week and give me your signed paperwork, trading it in for a new one." She looked at me. "And I will warn you now…if you do not go to that certain activity, I will add more days onto your community service. You will have no free time, so you will tell your friends that you will be busy the rest of the time we are here. If I see you, or I hear anything from anybody, that you are lollygagging around before, during, or after these activities, it will result in punishments. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," I muttered.

"You will start after breakfast. You may go." She waved her hand dismissively.

I got up and left, looking at my 'schedule' like it was the devil. Let's see what good ol' Kirova has for me to do today…

_Monday_

_8:15 am – Pick up schedule and go right to breakfast, no lollygagging._

_9:30 am – After breakfast is over, help the Moroi cafeteria people clean up._

_10:30 am – Help Guardian Lancaster with cleaning off the weights in the weight room._

_12:00 pm – Go right to lunch, no fooling around._

_1:00 pm – Help the Moroi janitors with the recycling._

_2:30 pm – Help the Moroi office workers with filing and photocopying papers._

_3:30 pm – Read to the kids that are on campus._

_4:15 pm – Help the minister organize through some books._

_4:45 pm – Help the Moroi cafeteria people prepare dinner._

_5:15 pm – Eat your dinner._

_6:00 pm – Go straight to your room. Lights out by 10:00 pm._

_Ugh,_ I thought, _she's go to my whole as a schedule. Maybe I should stop getting into constant trouble._

I got to the cafeteria, and got my breakfast. I looked around for my friends and found them sitting at a table in the far back of the cafeteria. I went and sat down.

"Hey, Rose," Lissa said.

"Yeah, hey, Rosie," Christian said, trying to piss me off. "Where have you been? Usually, you're the first one in here."

"You know what…can it, Sparky. I'm already in a bad mood," I exclaimed.

"Man," he said. "What monster got into your pants this morning?"

"Kirova," I mumbled.

"Well, well, well," he exclaimed. "I didn't know you went that way, Rose. Do me a favor and stay away from my girlfriend."

"Christian," Lissa commanded. "Shut up."

The whole table ooohhh'ed. "Burned!" Eddie exclaimed.

Mason looked at me. "What are those papers for?"

"They're my community service papers," I muttered.

"Man, how long are you in for?" Mia asked.

"A month."

"You got it better than we did," Eddie said. "We got suspended for the rest of the trip _and_ about a week when we get back to school."

"If it wasn't for Dim-I mean, Guardian Belikov, I would've gotten expelled," I mentally chastised myself for my almost screw-up.

Mason looked like he finally thought up of something. I hoped to God that he didn't suspect Dimitri.

"You're still the lucky one," Mia said. "If I ask Guardian Belikov if he could try to convince Kirova to lessen my suspension, do you think he would do it?"

"Maybe," I told her. "But the only reason I got off so light is because it was all up to Guardian Belikov. Since I'm practically his responsibility, Kirova gave him the right to make up my punishment."

"Lucky bum," Lissa muttered.

"Why do you say that, Liss?" I asked.

"Because," she said, "I can't see Christian until we get back to school."

"Oh," I said with attitude, "you'll be fine." Then I muttered, "Lovebirds."

Both Christian and Lissa blushed. I silently thanked Kirova for giving them a suspension because, for the meantime, they can't go at it like rabbits.

When breakfast was over, I went over to one of the cafeteria ladies and said, "I'm supposed to be staying here and helping out."

"Oh, so you're Rose?" she asked. I saw on her name tag that she was Maria.

"Yes," I said.

"Follow me." I followed her into an office in the back of the kitchen. "Wait here." she walked into the office, said a few words to the person in there, and then came back out. "You may go in."

I nodded and went in. it looked like a regular office, but it was smaller than most.

"Ah, you must be Rose," the lady said, startling me.

"Yes," I said. "And you are…?"

"My name is Katherine. I'm the head of the cafeteria staff here at the Ski Resort. Now, let me see what you can do."

She logged off of her computer and left the room, making a 'follow me' signal with her fingers. I followed. She went over to an old lady and started talking to her. A few moments later, Katherine called over to me. "Rose, come over here."

I went over and waited for my instructions. They were explained me to, all the while, me nodding. I was hoping that I could do all of the work they had for me; although I wasn't really listening.

"Is that clear, Rose?" I heard the old lady say.

I nodded, not really knowing was she had said to me. "Loud and clear."

"Then go get started."

The only thing I knew that I had to do, hence me not listening, was doing the dishes. The sink that they had there was _huge_! It was cut into two sections: the washing part and the rinsing part. By the sink, there were gloves and a hairnet. _I __hate__ hairnets_, I thought. I took a deep breath and put on the hairnet and gloves, then got to washing.

I was about a third of the way through when Katherine came to check on me. "Are you doing okay?"

"As okay as I'll ever be," I replied.

"Okay. I'll check on you in about an hour."

I nodded. This could not get any worse…..could it?

About forty-five minutes later, I was almost finished. _Man, this is a lot!_, I thought. I reached into the sink full of soap and bubbles and trying to grab a dish. I suddenly screamed and ripped my hands from the sink. I had blood running down my arm.

Katherine, hearing my screams, came running into the room. "What happened?"

I showed her my hand, whimpering.

"What did you do?" she exclaimed.

I pointed to the sink.

"Did you cut yourself on a knife?" she asked, exasperated.

"No," I said sarcastically, "a cut it on a spoon."

She sighed and shook her head. "Come to my office and get a bandage. Miriam, cane you take care of the rest of the dishes?"

The Miriam chick nodded and went to clean up my mess and the rest of the dishes.

Went we had the bandage wrapped around my hand, Katherine signed my paper and I set off for my next assignment. "To the weight room I go," I muttered to myself.

When I got to the gym, some guardians were already there, training. I went up to one of them and asked, "Excuse me. Do you know where the weight room is?"

He nodded and pointed in the direction of the locker rooms. Then he got back to work.

"Thank you," I told him. He nodded.

I walked back to the locker rooms. I still didn't see the weight room. I walked back a little toward the back of the corridor. That's when I saw a sign on a door that said "Weight Room." I knocked on the door.

"The door's open," I heard someone say.

I opened the door and walked in. I saw a guardian, like I should've seen, shirtless and on the weights. He kind of looked like Dimitri: tall, dark and handsome, but he had dirty blonde hair and it went too his ears. "Ah, you must be the mysterious Rose I was hearing about?"

It took me a minute to realize he was talking to me. I stopped gaping at him and said, "Yes, I am."

"Okay, well, just let me finish up here, then we'll get started to cleaning the room."

I nodded. I knew I was going to start hyperventilating if I didn't get any fresh air. I went over to the window. "Do you mind if I open it? It's getting kind of stuffy in here."

He looked over at me. "Knock your socks off."

I opened the window and looked out of it. Oh boy, this is going to a cleaning session.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm hoping Part 2 will be up on Sunday. But no promises.<strong>


	5. Author's Note

Hey everybody,

Sorry that I haven't been able to update lately. You guys might've thought that I fell off the face of the Earth….well, I haven't. I've just been really busy lately. I have been tutoring my boyfriend in Spanish every Friday, practices for cheerleading have started back up and I've had practice, I have been catching up on my reading lately, as well, and I have been working on my book that I'm hoping will be finished within the next month.

I have been working on my fanfics, but not often. For those who love my stories, thank you for loving/liking them. I really appreciate it. But my life DOES NOT revolve round fanfiction….sure it's a big part of it, but not all of it. I love all of my fans, and I want to thank all of you who have reviewed. Seeing that I got a new review when I check my e-mail makes my day, so please keep them coming, although I haven't been updating.

I had gotten a question about my Facebook Fan Page on one of my stories (can't remember which). I don't know what is happening, but if you type in "Fanfiction - ", my profile pic should be one of the first things you see. It should say "Fanfiction – Pinkdonodudelover83".

I want to thank everybody again for reviewing my stories and being patient with my busy schedule. I'm hoping to get at least 2 chapters for each story done this week and be able to update them all at least twice next Sunday afternoon.

-Stephanie (a.k.a. Pinkdonodudelover83)


	6. Monday: Part 2

**Hey, guys. Sorry it's been so long. I've been quite busy. As promised, here is a chapter.**

**Thank you to those who understood why I wasn't undating, and since Spring Break starts end of the school day on March 30, I'll be updating more. Please enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Monday Part 2<p>

Rose pov

I was closing the window when I saw it. Guardian Lancaster was on the weights and his muscles were ripping. I closed my eyes. _No_, I thought, _he's not Dimitri._ I took a few deep breaths. When I opened my eyes, I saw that he was looking at me.

"You ready?" he asked.

I couldn't trust my voice, so I just nodded.

I closed the window…most of the way and went over to him. All the while, thinking about Dimitri. _Stop thinking about him_, I scolded myself. _He's not going to get you out of this. He's the one who set this up, remember? _For the millionth time today, I took a deep breath.

"How about you start with tidying up the room while I clean the weights," he said.

I nodded. I went over to a pile of clothes sitting on the floor. They smelled horrible. "Where do these go?" I asked him

"Take them to the hamper in the back."

I nodded. I walked over to the door, but I couldn't open it, hence my arms being full. "A little help here."

Guardian Lancaster came over and opened the door for me. He also had a basket with him. It must have been for the clothes.

"Thanks," I said, putting the clothes in the basket.

He just nodded.

A few doors down, I saw a sign of the door that said 'Laundry Room," so I knew that's where he wanted them. I set down the basket and opened the door. It didn't smell as bad as the clothes did, but it smelled kind of bad. I picked the basket back up and went inside the room, the door shutting behind me. I looked around, trying to find the hamper. All I saw was a huge pile of clothes. I went over to it and set the basket down by it. I picked up some of the clothes and saw that the hamper was over-flown and flooding with clothes.

_Looks like someone is behind on laundry_, I thought.

I looked around for a washer and dryer. I spotted them in the far corner of the room. I considered washing a load of the clothes so that Guardian Lancaster didn't have to do all of this by himself. I decided to do it.

I dumped the basket of clothes by the older ones sitting there and grabbed a full basket of the older clothes. I went over to the washer and started running the water in it. I paused. I didn't know how to work a washer! I sighed and looked around, seeing if there were instructions on how to use one. I noticed something sitting on top of the dyer. It was a letter. I picked it up and read it:

_Rose,_

_I was thinking that Guardian Lancaster was behind on laundry. Guess I was right. Anyhoo, I was guessing that you would try to wash some of the dirty clothes for him so he didn't have as much to do later on. Then I realized that you didn't know how to use a washer, so I solved the problem._

_Attached to this note are instructions on how to use a washer and dryer. Be careful to not hurt yourself. We do not need you all discombobulated and hurt when you get back to the Academy._

_I'm hoping that they will help you get it done in time to go to your next assignment. Have a great rest of your first day of community service. And I hope that you don't hate me for it._

_-Dimitri_

_Aw,_ I thought, _isn't he so sweet? But why would I hate him. He's the best thing that happened in my life._ I shrugged to myself. _Oh well, time to get to work._

For the next ten minutes, I worked on getting the foul smelling clothes, the ones that could fit, into the washer. I pressed start and went back over to the hamper and dumped my original basket into the hamper, which was now completely full and still over-flowing a little bit.

I sighed for the millionth time that day and wrote Guardian Lancaster a note stating that I'm the one that put the clothes in he wash o help him out some. When I was finished, I went back into the weight room.

"Did you get lost?" Guardian Lancaster asked, apparently amused.

I didn't want to tell him about the clothes quite yet, so I just said, "Yeah."

I spent the rest of the time tidying the room and making it look spotless. 'Look' being the key word. When it was time for me to leave, I got Guardian Lancaster to sign my paper.

"It was a pleasure to work with you, Rose," he said. "Good luck out in the real world."

"Thank you," I said, leaving the room. I looked at my schedule. I was to report straight to lunch. This was going to be fun.

Lunch went by fast. I didn't even bother sitting with my friends, let alone anybody, because I knew that I had a deadline. It was humiliating.

Now I was on my way to help out the janitors with the recycling. When I was about half-way there, I spotted Dimitri. I knew that I would be late if I talked to him, but I just _had_ to that him for helping me with the laundry.

I walked over to him. "Hey, Dimitri?"

He turned around. "Yes, Rose?"

"Thanks for helping me out with Guardian Lancaster. It was really nice of you."

"You're welcome." He checked his watch. "You might want to hurry before you're late to your next assignment."

I nodded and turned away from him. Then I remembered something. "Oh, and, Dimitri? I don't hate you. I have no reason to."

I quickly turned around and ran off before I could see his reaction. Let's hope that it was a good one.

I had run fast enough to the janitor's room so that I could make it on time. Thank God that I did.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in," a male voice said.

I opened the door and walked in.

"Ah, Miss Hathaway. Right on time. I'm Greg, the head janitor, and you are going to help me sort through the recycling."

I nodded as he explained to me how to sort through everything. Then we headed down to the recycle thingy that they have here. There was this whole other part of the Ski Resort that I didn't know that they had. It wasn't like a factory or anything, but it was a huge room with huge machinery.

Before we went in, Greg made me put on goggle and earplugs to protect me eyes and ears from the machinery. Why the earplugs? Because of the extensive and loud noises the machinery makes; you can't even hear yourself think. Why the goggles? Because of possible flying debris from the machinery. I'm guessing that this place can get messy at times.

Greg led me over to my work station for the remaining rest of the hour. He told me my instructions and I set to it.

All I had to do was put the appropriate recyclable in the appropriate bin. Paper in the paper bin, plastic in the plastic bin, glass in the glass bin, you probably get it. I was about half-way done my second blue recycle bin (they're so big, they go up to my waist) when it happened….there was somebody's used gum stuck to a water bottle.

I screamed and threw it away from me.

Greg came running over. "What's wrong?"

"There was gum stuck to a water bottle," I complained.

"Oh." He picked up the bottle and threw it in the trash bin. He made me hold out my hands, squirting some hand sanitizer in them. I rubbed it in really good. "Oh, and here. I forgot to give these to you."

He handed me a pair of gloves and walked away. I quickly put them on and resumed by chore.

When my time was up, Greg came over with a pen in hand, telling me to give him the paper. I did so.

"But I'm not finished," I said.

"It's okay, I'll finish for you. Your time is up," he stated, handing me back the paper.

I nodded and thank him. Then I went off to my next job…filing and photocopying papers.

When I got to the front desk, the head secretary asked for my name. When I told her, she told me to wait while she called somebody. It wasn't long before somebody came.

"Rose Hathaway?"

"Yes?" I said, looking up from the magazine I was reading. It was an article about "The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 1." Didn't people know that there are no such things as sparkly vampires? Man, Hollywood's versions of vampires are definitely _way_ off.

"Can you come with me, please?" she Moroi woman asked.

I nodded, setting the magazine down and following her. She led me to a small office with a lot of paper work in it. She told me to start filing papers while she photocopied some things.

By the time I was finished with the three huge piles that I had to file; my arms were hurting like hell. But I didn't complain. I'm not one to complain.

The Moroi woman signed my paper and I set off to my next task…the library.

When I got to the library, some kids were already assembled on a huge mat set up for them. I went over to Marx, the librarian. I know, a male librarian, has to be a joke…but it's not. Lisa and Marx have gotten close due to her always being here, reading like crazy. I rolled my eyes at that thought.

"Ah, Rose, there you are," Marx said, coming over to me. "Thank you for helping me today." He handed me a stack of books. "These are what you will be reading for the kids. And no cursing."

I nodded. I looked down at the books and saw that I would be reading five books to them…'The Little Engine That Could', 'Snarf Attack Underfoodle and the Secret of Life: The Riot Brothers Tell All', 'Skinny-bones', 'Anne of Green Gables', and 'The Secret Garden'.

_Well_, I thought, _this will take up a lot of time._ So, I got started immediately. The kids really enjoyed the books. When it was all over, they all tanked me for reading to them; some even gave me a hug, which I hugged them back. Marx signed my paper and I went off to my next task…the Church.

I took a deep breath, hoping that the rest of the day goes by fast.


	7. Monday: Part 3

**Thanks you to READandWRITE11 for being my only reviewer for the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy this extra-long next chapter (2142 words) :)**

**I have a question for you all at the end.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Rose pov

I went off to the Church. I had to help the minister organize through the books that he–or she–had there. I was almost there when I spotted Mason. He was wondering around the Ski Resort like a blood whore trying to find their next fix. "Hey, Mase."

"Oh, hey, Rose."

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously.

He didn't answer.

"Ah, I see." I paused. "You're trying to find the guy, aren't you?"

"Well," he said, "if you _must_ know…Yeah, I am."

"Good luck with that," I stated sarcastically before I walked off to the Church.

When I got there, I tried the door. It was open, so I walked right on in. I looked around for the priest. I didn't see him–or her–anywhere. I went up to the front of the Church, but I still didn't see anyone. _Oh wel_l, I thought, _I guess I'm not serving this one._

Just then someone spoke from behind me. "Are you Rose?"

I turned around in complete surprise. "Yes?"

"I'm Pastor Thomas and I heard that you were going to be doing some work for me today," he said.

I nodded. He was a Moroi. He looked middle-aged; probably in his late thirties to early forties. He had bright red hair that reminded me of Mason. In fact, he had many features that looked like Mason. Oh well, I'm too lazy to make any connections right now.

"So, come with me and I'll show you what you will be doing and how to do it," he instructed.

I nodded. We went up to the chapel's attic because the boxed were up there. This attic kind of reminded me of St. Vladimir's attic. I shuddered. I only knew that because of my early morning wake up calls with Lissa and Christian. I shuddered again.

"You cold?" Pastor Thomas asked.

"A little bit," I said, covering up the real reason for why I was shuddering.

"Go up the rest of the stairs and wait for me, I'll go get you a blanket," he told me.

I nodded, heading up the rest of the way. I had time to think.

Mason and Pastor Thomas looked a lot alike. They both had the same hair color, except Mason's was kind of lighter, the same nose, the same eyebrow shape, the same lip shape, the characteristics were endless. I was starting to wonder if Pastor Thomas was indeed his father.

I didn't have time to think about it more because he came back up the stairs. "Here you go," he said, handing me the blanket.

"Thanks," I muttered, still in thought.

"Let's get started," he said, walking over to a box that was probably full of books.

He set the box down and started to unpack it. Yup, I was right, completely full of books. _I wonder why he has all of them up here_, I thought.

He told me what I had to do and we set to it. We had to sort the books by genre and from that, by topic. Then we had to put them in alphabetical order. Some of them were so dusty that I was sneezing a lot. We were about half-way done when I couldn't contain my curiousness anymore.

"Do you have a son, by any chance?" I asked him.

"Not that I know of," he told me. "Why do you ask?"

"You look like someone I know," I said.

"Oh." That was all he had said the rest of the time we had together.

"Thanks for helping me out," he said, signing my paper.

"You're welcome," I said, taking it from him then walking down the attic stairs and out of the chapel.

Next task…cooking dinner.

_I suck at cooking_, I thought. _I'm probably gonna wind up burning the whole place down._

I went back to the cafeteria. When I walked in the door, I went straight back to where Katherine's office is located. I knocked on her door.

"Come in," she said.

I walked in and shut the door behind me.

"Ah, Rose. Nice to see you again today. What can I do for you on this magnificent evening?"

I showed her my paper.

"Ah," she said, looking over the paper. "Let me show you to Robyn. She's the head cook here at the Resort."

I nodded and followed her out the door. She led me to the back kitchen where they kept all of the cooking equipment and stove/oven/microwave and everything else a kitchen should have.

"Robyn," Katherine said.

The girl that was named Robyn turned around. She was a dhampir. I was completely shocked.

"Ah," Robyn started, "you must be the infamous Rose I've been hearing about." She had a faint Indonesian accent.

I nodded, too shocked to speak.

"Gook luck," Katherine said before leaving me alone with Robyn.

"You're a dhampir," I stated. I knew it was rude, but I just couldn't help myself.

"Yes, I am," she said proudly.

"How did you end up as a cook?" I asked her. "If you don't mind my asking."

"No," she replied. "I don't mind." She went back to work, cooking what seemed to be burgers. "I didn't want to be a guardian, nor did I want to be a blood whore. I had come to this Resort back when I was eight with my best friend. I had loved it here. they had let me cook with them and everything. Right then and there, I realized what I wanted to be when I grew up…a cook here at the Resort."

"Do you still talk to your best friend?" I hoped I wasn't getting too personal.

She took a deep breath. "No, I don't. She…she, um, passed away when I was twelve."

"Oh my," I said. "I'm so sorry. Do you know what happened to her?"

She nodded. "There was a Strigoi attack at our school. One of them had snatched her right up and bit her neck. One of the guardians had tried to get her away from the Strigoi, but it was too late. She was already drained." She visibly swallowed. She looked like she was about to cry.

I felt guilty for bringing it up. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have brought up the subject."

"No, it's okay," she mumbled, almost incoherently. "I needed to talk about it with someone."

"Why do you mean?" I asked.

She turned toward me. "Ever since it happened, I haven't talked about it with anyone. The day after the attack, I ran away from the school. Scared that others that I cared for were going to go as well. Scared of everything. Once I left, I never went back. I caught a flight over here to America and I've been here ever since. I went to an orphanage and they took care of me until I was eighteen. I went to an American high school, just trying to fit in. They accepted me. I made friends, bonds that couldn't be broken. When we graduated, we went our separate ways. I knew that I wanted to be a cook, so I went to college and studied culinary. I met this guy, Collin, and we instantly connected. Kind of like true love, if you will. We talked about everything you could possibly imagine…except my life before I can to America. He tried to get me to talk about it, but I wouldn't budge, saying that I wasn't ready to talk about it yet. we graduated college and he bought the dream house that I always wanted. About three months later, he proposed, and, of course, I said yes. A month after that, I found out that I was pregnant."

I looked at her. Dhampirs and humans couldn't procreate with each other. I was genetically impossible.

She went back to the burgers before she spoke again. "I'm shadow-kissed, or, well, was. Maybe I still am. I don't know. But I looked it up when I had found out and saw that the ones who are shadow-kissed can be impregnated by anyone. Even a human or another dhampir. When I had told him that I was pregnant, he was so happy. He would always take care of me, not matter the circumstance. I was three months pregnant, and not really showing, when it happened."

"When what happened?" I asked, aroused by her life story.

"When my car broke down. I didn't want to call Collin because I thought that I was being a huge burden on him. So I walked home after the tow truck had come and got my car, of course. They said that they would take a good look at it the next day. It was about ten or eleven at night and pitch black out. I wasn't even a third of the way home when a saw a shadow. I realized right then and there that I was being followed. I started walking faster, but it did no use. Te guy was getting closer. So I did the next best ting…I called Collin. By the time he had answered, the guy had already caught up with me.

'Leave me alone,' I told the guy.

'Babe, are you okay?' Collin had asked.

'You're such a pretty young thing. Why are you out around here so late at night,' the guy had told me in a really creepy voice.

I knew that Collin would be on his way to save me. The guy had seen my phone and knocked it right out of my hands. Then he continued to beat me. Me, being who I was, tried to fight back, but my attempts were useless. I was already to the point where I was almost bleeding to death. Then he did something that I will never forget…He kicked me so hard in the stomach that I was throwing up blood. I knew right there that the baby was gone. I didn't need anybody to tell me that he was gone."

"How did you know that the baby was a he and not a she?" I asked.

"A mother's instinct," she replied.

"What happened after that?" I asked.

"After that, I blacked out. I woke up around nine the next morning, and I was in the hospital. Every inch of my body hurt. I couldn't even really breathe without it hurting. Collin was up, looking out of the window, thinking about something. All I had to do was speak up and he would turn around. I had tried but all that can out was a little squeak noise. My throat was hurting so much. Collin had apparently heard and turned around sharply, looking at me with so much compassion and adoration that I knew I was lucky to have him.

'You should have called me first,' was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

'I didn't' want to be a burden,' I told him.

'Babe,' he started, 'you're not a burden. You never have been nor will ever be. Never scare me like that again.'

He walked over to me and crawled into the bed next to me. He had laid there for what seemed like hours before the doctor had come in to give us the news.

The doctor only confirmed by worst fear…I had lost the baby. That hard kick is what made me lose him. Collin, who I had never seen cry before, cried his heart out. I knew that he loved our baby as much as I did. I was silently crying. Losing our baby was something that, even though it was completely tragic, had made us become closer than ever. My life was perfect. We were set to marry the next May, seven months from the time of the incident."

"Why did you run away?" I asked incredulously. "You had the most perfect life."

"A month before we were to be married, a friend of ours, female might I add, came up to me and showed me a picture of some girl and him kissing. It completely broke my heart to know that my fiancée was cheating on me with someone I didn't know. That evening, when he came home from work, my bags already packed, I threw the engagement ring at him, hitting him square in the nose, and I told him about the cheating and when he told me he did no such thing, I told him that I had photo proof and I left him. Believe me, it was one of the hardest things I have ever done.

I had moved out of the state…I had moved here. I had already called ahead of time and asked them if I could have a job here. They said it was okay. I've been here ever since."

"And how long ago was this?" I asked.

"About seven years," she replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Who do you think Pastor Thomas is? Should Robyn go back to her old life? Tell me in a review.<strong>


	8. Monday: Part 4

**Sorry about the very late update, guys. I was going to update last week but, since it was my moms birthday, I wanted to spend it with her.**

**Thank you to DRAGON-HEIR1 and MorganvilleRoza for being my only two reviewers for this chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Rose pov

"About seven years ago," she replied.

"Wow," I said. "That was a long time ago."

She nodded, returning to her work. She flipped the burgers, and asked me, "Do you mind starting on the salad?"

"Sure," I said, going over to the fridge and getting the stuff out. Even though I couldn't cook, I knew how to cut things. I was busy cutting the cucumber when I formed a question in my head. "Do you think you'll ever go back? To your old life, I mean."

She stopped what she was doing and turned to me, giving me an anomalous look. "You're seriously going to ask that?"

I snorted. "Of course." I regarded her with a serious look. "What if your best friend had forged that picture?"

She gave me that look again. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," I started. "What if she wanted Collin for herself? Or what if she didn't like him, so she decided to lie to you about him so you would dump him? Have you ever thought about that? Did the picture look authentic? Or did it look spurious? These are the questions you should've asked yourself back when it happened."

She was quiet for a while. She was probably thinking about what I had said. But it was true. From what she told me, Collin really loved her. Why would he do something like that to her if he really loved her? I would bet my rep, which means a lot to me, that her supposed "best friend" was being mendacious with her about Collin. The only things we need to know is if the picture actually was fake and if her supposed "best friend" really did deceive her.

"You're right," Robyn said so suddenly that I had almost jumped ten feet in the air.

"I am?" I asked. _Huh_, I thought. _That's a first._

"Collin. He wouldn't of done something like that to me. He wasn't that type of guy." She looked over at me. I saw that she had finished with the burgers and stated on making macaroni and cheese. Mmm, my favorite. "You know, you're the first person that I ever talked about this to."

"It's nice to know that I'm special." I chuckled. Soon after, she joined in as well.

"Everything okay in here?" someone asked. Katherine came in, leaning up against the doorframe.

"Yeah," Robyn said. "Everything is fine." She smiled and looked at me. I smiled back.

"So, Rose isn't giving you a hard time?" someone behind Katherine asked. I saw that it was Dimitri. I wondered what he was doing here.

"Nope," Robyn stated. "No hard time at all. We're almost done, actually." She looked away and started stirring that macaroni and cheese. I also saw that she had hot dogs on as well.

I never knew a girl that never gaped at Dimitri. _Even I still do sometimes_, I thought sheepishly. I guess Robyn was still in love with Collin. That's saying something.

"Well, we open for dinner in ten minutes, so start getting what you have done on the trays on the counters, okay?" Katherine ordered. She turned around and left.

Dimitri, however, didn't leave right away. He looked at me. His look said, _I know what you're up to. No fun allowed_. Then he smiled and left. Right then, I knew that that last part was a joke. _Hm_, I thought. _Who knew the Russian god knew how to joke?_

I rolled my eyes, gave a slight smile, then went back to making the salad. When I was finished, I put a pair on tongs in the bowl and set it on the counter. When people go into the line, there are multiple counters where they pick up the food at. Many different brands, might I add. Already sitting out there were, left overs from breakfast: donuts, and some muffins. To drink: chocolate milk, regular milk, strawberry milk, and apple juice. What we had just made: salad, macaroni and cheese, hamburgers/cheeseburgers, and hot dogs. What the other chefs made: french fries, fruit salad, vegetable soup and deviled eggs.

My stomach was growling just looking at it all.

"So," I heard Robyn say. "What's the relationship between you and Guardian Belikov?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean that…when he looked at you…you kind of looked like you were just looking at him. Like he was the only person standing in the room. And him to you."

I averted my gaze. "Follow me."

We went back into the kitchen area. I looked around, making sure that no one was there.

"What's up?" she asked.

I then told her the story. The whole story. Not leaving out any details. I even told her about the lust charm and about my jealousy towards Tasha. It took a little more then ten minutes. I knew that, by the time I was finished, students and adults alike were wondering into the cafeteria.

"Wow," she stated. "That's kind of like me and Collin…except…he's my age; not my older mentor."

"You can't tell anybody," I told her. "You tell…he could be fired…or worse."

"Your secret's safe with me," she said. It was a minute before she said anything else. "He feels the same, you know."

"Huh?"

"He…Guardian Belikov…feels the same way you do," she declared.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that…the way he was looking at you. It was the same look Collin always gave me. A look of love, adoration, encouragement, and, most of all, faith. He believes in you."

"But what about Tasha?" I questioned. "I told you…I think they're dating." I didn't know how hurt I was until I said that line.

"Maybe he's using her to get you jealous. Maybe he's trying to _make_ himself try to forget about how he feels about you. I could be either. Or maybe one I haven't said."

Somehow, I knew she was right. I just didn't know how. One of those explanations just…just felt right.

"Maybe I should confront him about it," I registered.

"Yeah," she said. "Go confront him about it. Not right now, though. Later tonight, go up to his room and ask him about it. But right now…" she trailed off, looking back at the cafeteria. "Right now, go eat. You're going to need the energy.

"Thanks." I gave her a hug. She hugged me back.

"Anytime." She pulled away. "Whenever you need to talk, you ask for me, okay?"

I nodded. "See you later." I was walking away when I remembered something. "Oh, hey, I forgot to give this to you." I handed me paper for her to sign.

She signed it and gave it back to me. "See ya."

I nodded and walked off.

I looked through the bond and saw that Lissa was already in line with Christian. They were almost at the cash register. I got in at the end of the line and got my food. When I got to a certain point, I saw Robyn in the kitchen. I smiled at her and she smiled back. When I was done at the cash register, I walked over to where Lissa sat. She was with Christian, Eddie, Mason, Adrian, and, to my surprise, Mia.

"What's up my peeps?" I asked, sitting down into the empty chair.

"Eating," Mason said around a mouthful of pizza. "Ever heard of it?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Mason and his heavy sarcasm. Just like me. Very frightening concept.

"Of course," I said. "I'm not *that* dumb."

"Rose," Lissa scolded me.

"What? It's true," I argued.

"She's right," Christian agreed.

Everyone stared at Christian.

"What?" he asked. "Is there something in my face?" He started wiping his face off with his hand. He didn't stop string. "Seriously guys. Is there something on my face?"

"No," Adrian said slowly, breaking the silence, "but you just agreed with Rose. That never happens."

"Oh," Christian said. "I get it…Just because I agree with Rose _once_, you think the world is going to end?"

Eddie snickered. "Yeah, basically."

"It's nice to know I'm so loved," Christian muttered.

Lissa snuggled up next to him. "You know I love you."

He looked down at her. "Of course. And I love you too."

I grimaced. "Can we save this lovey-dovey stuff for later? I'm trying to eat here."

"Aw," Adrian teased. "Rosie's jealous that she doesn't have a man that she can flaunt with."

I knew that Adrian knew about Dimitri and me, but him actually trying to reveal it out loud…in the cafeteria where there's a bunch of people around – mainly Mason – was inexcusable.

I was just about done eating when Dimitri came into the cafeteria – looking for me most likely. He spotted me and came over to out table.

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear," Adrian muttered so low that only I could hear.

I smacked him. "Shut up."

"What'd we miss?" Lissa asked.

"It's nothing," I said quickly. Too quick. Mason looked interested.

"A nothing is always a something with you," he told me.

Right then, Dimitri walked up. "Rose. Can I talk to you a minute? I'll be real quick."

"Sure," I said, standing up. "What's up?"

"It's about you training sessions," he said.

"Sure. Let's go." I started walking away.

"Rose?" Lissa asked.

I turned around and looked at her. "Yes, Liss?"

She pointed to my plate. "You gonna finish that?"

I shook my head. "No. You can have it."

"Thanks." She took the rest of my pizza. She had had her feeding earlier and didn't eat lunch. I guess she was hungry.

Dimitri walked past me. We had gone outside. The sun was rising – it was a gorgeous sunrise. He didn't stop until we were covered by the forest.

"You wanted to talk?" I asked.

He nodded and took a deep breath. He looked like he was contemplating something. He turned around, put his arms around my waist – pulling me to him, - and kissed me. It may have been quick, but they still warmed me – even though it was below freezing out.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"I missed you. So much." He leaned his forehead against mine.

"I thought…you and Tasha…" I trailed off.

He took a deep breath. "I turned her down. I told her no."

"Why?"

I must have sounded rude or something because he turned stoic and detached. "No reason. No go back to your dorm until morning." He left.

I was left in the cold wondering what I said in order for him to turn detached all of a sudden. Maybe it was the way I had said 'why?', maybe it was the look on my face, maybe it was my tone, I don't know. I shivered and realized that I was still outside in the freezing cold. When Dimitri left, he took all the warmth with him. I shook my head and headed back to my room for some sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm getting all of these story alerts, but not enough reviews. Please review so I know if you guys like it or not.<strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**Thank you to those that had reviewed, I really appreciate it. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I was running out of ideas for this story.**

**I have a uqestion for you guys...what do you guys think of One Direction? Personlly, I love this (mainly Harry and Niall.)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Rose pov

The same routine lasted for the rest of the trip. It got kind of annoying to know that I wouldn't be allowed to do anything until the 'punishment' is up. They called it 'punishment.' I called it 'my own personal hell.'

We got back to the school on that Friday. It wasn't even a week after the 'punishments' first started. I was living in a nightmare. I could only socialize at meals and in class.

I hadn't talked to or heard from/anything about Dimitri since the incident that Monday night. I was stupid to say those things. They were something that I regretted until the end of time. Dimitri was, besides Lissa, the best thing that has ever happened to me. And I blew it. Blew it to smithereens. I blew my chance. Maybe if I hadn't even seen him that night, he would be here now. I was worried about him, even though the Moroi's feelings came first, I was worried. I didn't want anything happening to him. I knew that if anything did, I would surly die.

Mason hasn't really been looking for the guy as much as he did while back at the Ski Resort. Maybe he started thinking that it wasn't worth it. Or maybe he was thinking that the guy was just a fling and he was at a different school that was there or worked at the Resort. It didn't matter…just as long as he wasn't looking or anything.

I walked into the cafeteria the morning of the day after my 'punishment' ended. I incongruously felt like a newly-freed woman from prison. I walked into the line and got my breakfast: some chocolate-glazed donuts, an apple, a little carton of orange juice and a little carton of milk. I then walked out of the line and over to where Lissa is sitting…our usual table. I sat my tray down, then I sat next to Lissa. She was talking animatedly with Eddie and Adrian about some dance that we were having in celebratory of the seniors. They said it was called 'Senior Prom.' I didn't buy it one bit that Kirova would allow us to have anything like that. I knew her better than that.

If she _was_ actually going to do something like that, there most likely will be strict rules, adult/guardian supervision the whole time, and no one would be allowed to leave until the designated end time.

I rolled my eyes at their gossip and started eating. I was so hungry I could eat a horse (figure of speech, of course). I hadn't even taken one bite out of my donut when Dimitri came up to me.

"Rose. Can I talk to you?" he asked.

"But my donut," I complained.

"Bring it with you," he stated.

"Can it wait?" I asked, hoping he would say yes.

"No," he said sternly.

I took a deep breath. "Fine." I got up and followed him out the cafeteria door. Once I thought we got far enough away from the cafeteria, I grabbed his arm, pulling him back and turning him around at the same time. "What is so important that I could wait, like, five minutes?"

He put his guardian mask on. I knew that this could not be good. "I'm leaving."

"What?" I asked, confused. I didn't know why he was leaving?

"I'm leaving," he repeated.

"Why?" I asked incredulously.

"I don't need to have a reason, Rose." Not only was his face hard, but he said 'Rose.' He never calls me 'Rose' unless we were in public…or I was in huge trouble.

"Yes, you do," I argued. "Give me a reason."

He looked away and changed the subject. "I'm leaving the Academy in half an hour. That's when Tasha's leaving. I'm her full-fledged guardian now."

I felt tears on the brims of my eyes. "You can't."

"I can and I will." That was the last thing that he said. He walked away, out of my life, for good. Or so I thought…but that's for you to find out later.

That was it…the tears spilled out as I crumpled down to the ground. My knees had given out. I didn't know how my life would go on without him being in it.

I remember passing out after collapsing on the ground. All I knew is that I didn't want to live if Dimitri wasn't going to be in my life.

When I awoke, I was in the Academy's clinic. Great. I hated being there. It just showed weakness. By always going there, it showed that I could get hurt more easily. I hated people thinking that.

"Rose," I heard multiple people exclaim. I guess they were glad that I was awake.

I looked over and saw Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Mason all looking at me. They all looked relieved. "Yes?" I asked.

"Thank God," Lissa said, running over to my bed and hugging me tightly. "Don't ever scare us like that again."

"What even happened?" I asked. All I remembered was Dimitri telling me he was leaving, then passing out in the forest.

"You don't know, do you?" Eddie asked.

I shook my head. "I passed out, remember?"

Lissa looked at Mason, who started explaining what had happened. Apparently he was looking for me after breakfast because I still hadn't come back. For some reason, he felt a pull from the woods, so he went looking. He said he had found me laying, unconscious, on the muddy ground about a couple hundred yards from the entrance to the wooded part of the Academy. So he picked me up and brought me here.

He had said that on the way here, I was muttering, "He's gone, he's gone," over and over again.

"Who is 'he'?" Lissa asked.

I looked down. I didn't want to tell her.

"You have to say sometime," Mason said.

"And you will," Eddie added on. "…Eventually."

"Yeah," I said. "'Sometime.' It doesn't actually mean 'right now.'"

"Rose." Lissa bent down to my height on the bed and looked right into my eyes. "Tell us."

She wasn't using compulsion, but something in those words made me want to tell her.

"Dimitri," I muttered so low that I don't think they heard me.

"Who?" Christian asked.

I took a deep breath. "Dimitri," I said louder.

They all looked at me. No one said anything.

"Dimitri?" Mason managed to choke out. "You mean Guardian Belikov?"

I nodded. I didn't want to sell Dimitri out, but he hurt me, so I'm going to hurt him.

Lissa blinked wildly. "What does Guardian Belikov have to do with this?"

I looked up at Lissa. "He's the one that left." I then looked at Mason, "And he's the one you were looking for."

I didn't realize that I was crying until Lissa wiped away wet stuff coming from my eyes. She wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into a hug.

There was a knock at the door. Dr. Olendzki walked in. "I see you're awake."

I nodded and finished wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Is everything okay?" she asked me, worried.

I nodded. I didn't trust my voice quite yet.

She nodded and left the room, saying, "Ah, Rose. What are we going to do with you?" Her voice sounded like there was the hint of a smile.

After she left, the room was strangely quiet. No one talked. No one hummed or whispered or anything. To be honest, it kind of scared me. They were _never_ this quiet.

"What's up, guys?" I asked carefully.

"You and…Guardian Belikov?" Lissa asked.

I nodded. I had a really funny feeling about where this was going. "What about it?"

"You never told me," Lissa said sadly. "I feel like you don't trust me."

"I do trust you, Liss," I defended.

"Then why didn't you ever tell me?" she demanded.

"I couldn't," I tried to explain.

"Why?" Lissa said. She looked devastated that I didn't tell her. "I tell you everything. Why wouldn't you tell me this?"

"I couldn't," I repeated.

"Why couldn't you?" Mason asked. He looked pretty pissed.

"I didn't want him getting into any trouble." I looked down.

"Then why'd you tell us now?" Eddie asked.

"He left me. For Tasha." Scorn dripped off the word 'Tasha.'

"That jackass," Lissa muttered. It was on very rare occasions would you see her mad. I guess this was one of them.

"Liss," I said. "Calm down."

"Why?" She was completely outraged. "Why should I? He left you like this? Oh hell no!"

Christian automatically came over to her and warped his arms around her tiny frame. "Babe, please calm down. Let's talk this over first before you get completely pissed, okay?"

Lissa nodded. "Okay."

In a way, I was glad Christian was here. He's able to calm her down even when I can't. I was thankful for that.

Dr. Olendzki then came back into the room. "You're okay to go if you want to, Rose," she said.

I nodded and got up off the bed I was now sitting on. When I got off the bed, I felt a little dizzy.

Dr. Olendzki noticed and said, "You'll be a little dizzy for a while. You hit your head pretty hard."

I nodded again and she left.

I felt the back of my head, there was a huge bump there. That must have been where I had hit my head when I fell to the ground. I mentally shrugged, _Oh well._

We walked out of the clinic and immediately set toward Adrian's room–we're always there. If you can't find any of us in our own rooms, you can always find us in Adrian's.

Something was pulling me toward my room. "I have to go get something from my room. I'll meet you guys there," I lied. They all nodded and walked off. I walked off toward my room.

Something was pulling me here and I didn't know what it was. Maybe Dimitri decided to go to my room and wait for me to tell me that he actually wasn't leaving me for Tasha and all those fringe benefits. But, somehow, I knew I was wrong.

When I got to my door, I unlocked it and looked inside. What was waiting on my desk surprised me…

* * *

><p><strong>Please R &amp; R.<strong>


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait everybody. I was camping last weekend for my birthday that was on Monday. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Rose pov

What waited for me on my desk surprised me…

It was a note…from Dimitri. I picked it up and read:

_Roza, I'm sorry for hat I had said in the forest earlier this morning. I was in the heat of the moment and couldn't seem to stop my dreadful temper to tell you what I've always wanted to tell you._

_I've always wanted to tell you how much I love you._

I gasped and kept reading.

_I love you so much that it hurts me sometimes. You mean everything to me. So much so that I left you in order for you to concentrate on your work. That's why I had left…because you need to focus on graduating and not on me. Don't worry. I'm not interested in Tasha that way…only you. I'll try to keep in contact with you, but I doubt I will – you need to focus. I'll be back for your graduation. I love you._

_Dimitri_

I didn't realize that I was crying until I felt water dripping onto my hand.

_He loves me_, I kept thinking to myself. _He loves me. He really loves me. He's an idiot to think I didn't want him around because of focusing. I can focus on both graduation and him. I can multi-task. It's what I do._

I quickly wiped my tears away and left my room, heading over to Adrian's. They needed to see this.

I was walking over to Adrian's when a saw someone familiar. I walked over to her.

"Mom, what're you doing here? I thought you had already left," I said.

Mom shook her head. "Nah. I wanted to stick around for a while."

I nodded my head. I was still in shock that she had stayed even after her charge had already left.

"Ah," was all I said.

"What's that?" she asked, nodding to Dimitri's letter that I still had in his hand.

"Just paperwork," I said, pretending like it wasn't important.

"Okay," Mom said, dramatically dragging the word out. "Where're you heading off to?"

"Adrian's," I told her. "We're all meeting up there."

Mom nodded. "Have fun." She took off toward the guardian's building.

"Hey, Mom?" I called out to her.

She turned around. "Yes?"

"Do you know when Dim-um, Guardian Belikov leaves?" I asked innocently.

She nodded. "He and Tasha Ozera had already left about an hour and a half ago." She looked skeptical. "Why?"

I shook my head. "It's nothing." I turned around and walked toward Adrian's again.

When I arrived at Adrian's I was about to turn the handle to go in when I heard them talking about Dimitri and me. Being who I am, I decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"I can't believe that Dimitri left," Adrian growled.

"Possessive much?" Eddie asked. I could imagine him smirking.

"I don't like seeing Rose upset," Adrian explained.

I heard a sigh from someone. It was the first time I ever saw–er, heard–Adrian like this. It came as a surprise to me.

"I should've known," Mason muttered. I didn't want him beating himself up over this. But he was going to anyway.

"Why you say that?" Eddie asked him.

"Because," Mase explained, "they're always around each other. Whenever she has a problem, she doesn't come to us, she goes to him." Mason sounded extremely upset.

What had I done? One of my best friends, who was also madly in love with me, was hurt over the fact that I was in love with someone else. I led him on over the break and it's all my fault. I have to find a way I could make it up to him.

Before the conversation could go any farther, I knocked on the door and said, "Hey, guys. Open up."

When the door opened, I saw that Lissa had opened the door for me.

"Hey, Liss," I told her. I didn't want to lead on to her, or anyone else for that matter, that I was eavesdropping.

"Hey, Rose," I told me with a smile. "Come in." She moved out of the way for me to get by.

When I walked into Adrian's room, all eyes were on me. Suddenly, I felt self-conscious.

"Yes?" I asked them all.

They all just shook their heads and looked away from me.

_Well_, I thought, _don't I feel so loved._

"I'm just gonna go," I said sadly, making my way to the door.

"You don't have to, Little Dhampir," Adrian said, looking up at me.

"You guy aren't exactly welcoming," I said, raising an eyebrow and looking down.

"We're all just tired," Mason said, getting up and coming over to me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the couch. "What's that in your hand?"

"It's nothing," I said, putting the piece of paper from Dimitri in my jeans pocket.

"Didn't look like nothing," Christian muttered.

"It's nothing," I repeated.

"Rose," Lissa said, giving me the _stop fooling around and give me the damn paper_ look.

I sighed and gave Lissa the paper. She read it through and smiled. "I thought he didn't care. I guess he does."

"What is it, babe?" Christian asked.

"Mind your own damn business," I muttered.

Christian glared at me. I glared back.

"Christian!" Lissa snapped.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

_He is __**so**__ Lissa's bitch_, I thought, mentally laughing at him.

_Not funny_, Lissa scolded mentally.

I looked at her funny. _You can hear me?_ I asked through the bond.

_I guess_, she replied.

They others were watching me and Lissa converse, but they couldn't hear us, which was good.

"What's going on?" Mia asked.

"Nothing," I said. I didn't want anyone to know what had just happened. But, knowing Adrian, he already knew.

Adrian had given a look saying that he knew. I guess I was right.

I sighed. "Let's talk about something else."

No one spoke until Adrian randomly said, "So, how about them Ravens?" **(AN: I'm from Baltimore, so I just had to do it.)**

We all laughed, the tension gone.

The rest of the time we were there, we talked about the most random stuff ever.

_Rose?_ Lissa asked those the bond.

_Yes?_ I answered back. I loved that Lissa and I could talk about our private things with a room full of people and them not know what we're talking about.

_How do you feel about Dimitri?_ She asked shyly.

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. _Why?_

_Just wondering._

I sighed. Everyone was looking at me. "What?" I asked.

They just shook their heads and went back to their conversation about fighting off the bad guys on some video game.

_Where to begin_, I started. I explained to her everything that had happened to me regarding Dimitri. From the time that he had dragged us back here to the Academy up until right here, right now.

She looked at me in shock. _Wow_, she said. _That's a lot to take in._

I nodded. It really was.

_You love him_, Lissa thought. It wasn't a question, but a statement.

I nodded again. _A lot._

_His ass is in __**so**__ much trouble when he gets back._ She looked determined.

_It's not 'when,'_ I thought. _It's 'if.'_

_I'll __**make**__ him come back._ Again with the determined look.

I rolled my eyes at her. _You can't make him come back if he doesn't want to._

From the way I thought that, you knew how sad I was that he had left. It broken my heart to know that we've been through everything together, basically, but he didn't love me enough to stay.

_How much you want to bet that the only reason he left was because of you,_ she countered.

_What do you mean?_ I asked.

_Look at it this way…_she trailed off, organizing her thoughts, then started again. _Pretend you were Dimitri. The girl you were madly in love with ran off and was kidnapped by Strigoi. You find her bruised and tired a few days later. Then you guys have a huge fight over something as stupid as the way you said something or whatever it was. You fought him when he said he was leaving. Maybe the reason why he had left was to protect you from getting in a lot of trouble. Remember how Mason was looking for the guy that held your heart, maybe Dimitri left so he wouldn't get caught._

Her thinking that made me realize that I was sort of overreacting to all of this. Maybe he did leave for my safety and for him to keep his job.

While Liss and I were talking through the bond, Adrian was studying both of us. It was like we were a science experiment.

"Yes?" I asked him rudely. I didn't mean to come off as rude.

"Just seeing something," he said, turning back at Eddie and Mason.

I gave him a skeptical look. He didn't see it because his back was turned. But, _Mia_ saw it. She gave me a look that said 'Please don't do that to Adrian. He really cares about you.'

I rolled my eyes at her and smiled. She smiled back and right then did I know that everything was going to be okay.

It was almost curfew and I had to get back to my dorm. Now that I didn't have Dimitri here, he couldn't help me if I ever got into trouble. So, I have to make sure I never got into trouble. But, knowing me, that's not going to happen.

I was on my way back to the dhampir dorms when Mason and Eddie caught up to me.

"Yes?" I asked them.

"Can I ask you something?" Eddie asked.

"Sure, anything," I said, not looking at him, but looking straight ahead. I wanted to watch where I was going.

"Do you think Mia actually does like me or do you think she is falling for Adrian?"

I stopped and thought about it. Then I told him: "Well, look at it this way…are you pushing her away?"

He thought about it. "I think, maybe, I am."

"Go to her tomorrow morning and be as romantic as possible," I said.

He nodded. "Thanks Rose."

I gave him a side hug. "Anytime."

We walked the rest of the way back to the dorms in silence. I spent the whole time trying to figure out how in the hell Lissa could read my mind.

_Why don't you try looking it up_, Lissa sent through the bond.

I mentally groaned.

She mentally chuckled.

_Get used to it_, she sent.

I rolled my eyes, both mentally and physically.

"What's up?" Mason asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked back.

"Why'd you roll your eyes?" he asked.

"Oh. Just thought of something," I covered up for my and Lissa's mental conversation.

"What was that something?" Eddie asked.

"Just something," I told both of them.

"Okay…" they both said cautiously and in unison.

We all arrived at the split between the girls and boys dorms. "I'll see you guys later," I told them.

"Bye Rose," the said in unison again.

_Boys_, I mentally scoffed.

_Tell me about it_, Lissa said through the bond.

God, I was going to get tired of this.

She chuckled again.

_You enjoying this?_ I asked her.

_Of course_, she said. _I finally get to see what goes on in your head._

_Okay, well, I'm going to bed. Night._

_Night, Rose. Sweet dreams._


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry that I haven't updated in so long, guys. I've had to deal with school. Being an 11th grader is kind of hard. Follow me on Twitter...(at sign) Magic_Pony14**

**Thank you to Samwysesr, Lifes-a-beech7878, and star for the reviews on the last chapter.**

**Please enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Rose pov

The next morning…

I woke up in my room. It felt like yesterday was a dream and that Dimitri hadn't left me and I didn't get a note from him saying that he still loves me.

But it wasn't a dream. My prince charming wasn't going to save me. At least, not yet anyway.

I got up out of bed and got my clothes together for today. I went to go and take a shower.

Once out of the shower, I got dressed, blow dried my hair, and went down to the commons for breakfast.

I went into the line and got an apple, some donuts and a carton of milk. I went to the table that everybody was usually at. Only, no one was there. _They must still be sleeping_, I thought.

So, I sat down at the table…alone.

I was almost finished when they all came into the commons. Lissa, Christian, Mia and Adrian went to the feeders while Eddie and Mason went into the line to get food. They came out of the line five minutes later and came over to the table.

"Where have you guys been?" I asked them before they could sit down.

"Waiting for the lovebirds called Lissa and Christian," Mason muttered.

"In Lissa's room," I guessed.

They both nodded.

Lissa, Christian, Mia and Adrian came out of the feeding room a couple minutes later. They went into the lunch line and came back out a minute later; each with a yogurt and water bottle in hand.

They all walked over to the table and sat down.

"Lovebirds," I muttered toward Lissa and Christian.

They both blushed and looked away from me and each other. The rest of us laughed at the exchange.

"So…" Lissa trailed off, trying to diffuse the tension at the table.

"What do you guys want to talk about?" Christian finished.

_Oh, how cute,_ I thought. _They're finishing each other's sentences._

I rolled my eyes at y own thoughts. Adrian noticed.

"Why are you rolling your eyes?" he asked.

"Because," I said.

"Because why?"

"Because I can."

"But why?"

"I'm going to wind up hurting you Adrian."

"Rose," Lissa scolded.

"What?" I asked innocently.

She gave me the 'I'm not playing around right now' look.

I sighed dramatically. "Fine. I'm so sorry Adrian."

"It's okay, Little Dhampir," he said. "I still love you anyway."

The bell rang right then and we all got up and went to class. Eddie, Mason and I went to Advanced Guardian Combat Techniques while Lissa went to Russian 2. Mia went to Precalculus and Christian went to Ancient Poetry. Adrian, being himself, went back to his room – probably to either go back to sleep or to go get drunk.

I rolled my eyes at that last option. It'll be typical Adrian.

"Hathaway!" I heard someone yell behind me.

I turned around and saw that it was Stan.

_Oh God_, I thought. _What does he want now?_

"Yes, St-I mean Guardian Alto?" I asked politely.

Mason and Eddie stifled their laughs.

"Guardian Petrov needs to see you in her office right away," he said stiffly.

I sighed at his tone. Sometimes guardians acted like they had sticks stuck up their asses.

I put on a huge, fake smile. "Yes, Guardian Alto."

Stan nodded and walked away stiffly.

That was it. Eddie and Mason let their laughs come out. Even I laughed a little bit. Their laughs were contagious.

"You better get going," Eddie said in between laughs.

"I know," I said, calming down.

"Go," Mason urged, calming down as well.

It was a few minutes until Eddie calmed down.

"Okay," I said. "I'll go."

"I'll tell Guardian Marx that Guardian Petrov wanted to see you," Mason suggested.

"Okay," I said, hugging each of them. "See you guys later."

"See ya, Rose," Mason said.

"Bye, Rose," Eddie said.

We then went our separate ways. They went to Combat and I went to see Alberta. I wondered what she wanted.

When I got to Alberta's office, I knocked on the door.

"Come in, Miss Hathaway," I heard her call.

Obviously she expected me to show up. I guess it wasn't a prank from Stan after all.

I opened the door and walked over the threshold, closing the door behind me. I walked over and sat down in one of the two chairs that were sitting in front of her desk.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

This was the perfect opportunity to get Stan in trouble and get him back for embarrassing me on my first day back here at the Academy. I know what you're thinking. Either you're thinking, 'Why haven't you gotten him back yet?' or 'You still remember that?' Well, yeah. It's both actually.

"Guardian Alto had stopped me while I was walking to Combat Techniques class and was insulting me on how I acted immaturely at the Ski Resort and not coming to a guardian to get the situation under control that way," I lied. "He was also insulting me on how I'm still immature and need to be kicked out of the school."

Alberta narrowed her eyes. "Maybe I need to have a little stern chat with him about acting appropriately."

I nodded. "I think you do."

"Well," she began. "Let's get back on topic."

I nodded again. "Maybe we should. You called me here because…"

She took a deep breath. "It's about Guardian Belikov."

I stiffened. "What about him?"

"He and Lady Ozera are currently in the care of a Moroi hospital." She looked down.

"What happened?" I asked stiffly.

"According to the details I was able to gather…" She paused. "…A clan of Strigoi attacked the facility they were in at that period of time. Some are dead and many are wounded. Lady Ozera had used her fire element to defend herself and others against them, but she soon had gotten worn out. Guardian Belikov fought his hardest, getting injured in the process."

I nodded along. I always knew Dimitri would defend anybody that he came in any sort of contact with. I knew that he would do his duty of protecting his charge, even if his charge just happened to be using her magic to defend herself.

I was proud of him, but at the same time, I was worried about him. My mind flashed back to the note Dimitri had left for me right before he had left.

Alberta brought me back from my thoughts. "If you want to go visit him in the hospital, Headmistress Kirova and I give you full permission to due so."

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?" she wondered.

"Why would you give me permission to go visit him in the hospital if I'm still a novice?" I asked, clarifying what I wanted to know.

"Well," she started, "we know."

"Know what?"

"About you two."

"How?"

"We could tell."

"How?" I asked again. I was still confused about this whole thing.

"The way you guys moved around each other," she explained. "It was like magnets. Polar opposites. One North and one South."

I nodded, trying to take this all in.

"Plus," she added. "Headmistress and I were walking to the Commons one day and saw you two kissing."

I blushed at that one. "Oh." I looked down, embarrassed that they had to witness that.

"Yeah," she said slowly.

I took a deep breath.

"So?" she asked.

"I don't know, honestly," I said.

She nodded. "Okay, just tell me when you think about it more and if you say no, then so be it, but if you say yes, I'll have to make sure we book you a flight and get you to the hospital from doing that."

I nodded.

"You can leave now," she said, gesturing to the door.

I got up and left, closing the door behind me. I walked back to Combat class in silence. I didn't think, all I did was walk.

Once in the gym, everybody looked over at me at the same time.

"What?" I asked them all.

Mason ran over to me. "What happened? Is everything okay?"

I nodded. "Of course. Now why is everyone still staring at me?"

"Sorry about that," Mason muttered to me. To the rest of the class, he said, "Get back to work, guys. She's not in trouble.

The all nodded and went back to what they were doing.

Mason pulled me outside of the gym. "What happened in Alberta's office?" he asked.

I took a deep breath. "Apparently a Strigoi clan attacked the facility Tasha and Dimitri were in and now they're both in the hospital with multiple injuries."

He nodded along.

-I continued. "She's having me make up my mind if I want to go visit him in the hospital or not."

"Are you going to?" he asked quietly.

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well, make up your mind," he said. "You know how Lissa can be when it comes to drama."

I nodded. "I know."

I remembered the last time someone decided to start drama with Lissa.

*Flashback*

"Lissa?" I asked, knocking on her open door.

"Yes?" I heard her sniffle. Was she crying?

"Are you okay?" I asked her, running over to her to hug her.

"No," she sniffled again.

"What happened?" I asked, worried about her.

"Marissa called me a self-absorbed bitch and that she hated me and she tried to punch me," she cried.

I took her into my arms and comforted her until she stopped crying.

*End Flashback*

_Damn_, I thought. _I so don't want to go back to that._

I looked over at Mason. "Okay, I'll try to think up of an answer during class."

He nodded and walked back inside, leaving me to my thoughts.


	12. Author's Note 2

Hey everybody,

Sorry that I haven't updated in, wow, about 2 months. I'm so sorry everybody. I've been really busy with school lately. I started my junior year of high school at the end of August and since then, I've been busy with projects and everything for school (considering I'm in all Honors and GT classes). I'm just mainly focusing on my grades right now. I'm going to, hopefully, be applying to community college later this year so I can go to high school half a day and college half a day next year.

My boyfriend and I broke up about a month ago after almost a year of dating and I've been kind of devastated about it. So, that's another reason why I haven't really been writing.

I'm also focusing on my book, _New Witchcraft_, as well. I've been working on it for almost a year and I'm only on Chapter 7 (hence my busy schedule). I'm really trying to get it finished as well, so Fanfiction hasn't really been a priority right now.

I have updated some stories within the last month, and I'm trying my best to update more often, but homework, school activities, and chores come before anything else.

For all my lovely reviewers, thank you so much for all the support I get for you guys. Whenever I feel down, I sometimes check your awesome reviews and I cheer up. So thank you all for all of the support you've given me throughout the past years and a half I've been on this site.

I'm posting some notes on my stories, so if you scroll down to where this story is, it'll be much appreciated. Oh, and before I forget to tell you all…I'm working on these stories in order by when I last updated (meaning if I haven't updated a certain story for 2 months, I'll be writing the next chapter for it and have it up as soon as possible). Story notes time!:

**For _Rose Loses Her Memory_:**

Hello! You have chosen _Rose Loses Her Memory_. I just updated this story, so please check out Chapter 30. I'm also having a rough time with the plot-line, so please, bear with me. This is my main priority at the moment.

**For _Reading Frostbite_:**

Hello! You have chosen _Reading Frostbite_. I just updated this story as well, so please go check out Chapter 20. I'm almost done with this book and I should be done writing the next chapter soon. This is my main priority at the moment as well.

**For _The Twilight Saga: The Official Guide_:**

Hello! You have chosen _The Twilight Saga: The Official Guide_. *rubs the back of her neck* Um, I just started on the next chapter for this. It should be up within the next 2 weeks. But I may warn you…this isn't really a priority right now.

**For _Alternate Ending to Frostbite_:**

Hello! You have chosen _Alternate Ending to Frostbite_. I'm, at the moment, having a little trouble with the plot-line. I'm trying to think up of something, but it's not really going to well.

**For _Ways to Piss Off Rose_:**

Hello! You have chosen _Ways to Piss Off Rose_. Um, I'm basically done with this one-shot – now a multi-shot. Unless anybody gives me any ideas, this story is officially complete and I won't be working on it anymore.

**For _Ways to Piss Off Dimitri_:**

Hello! You have chosen _Ways to Piss Off Dimitri_. It's the same as I said above with _Ways to Piss Off Rose_, I'm basically done with this one-shot – now a multi-shot. Unless anybody gives me any ideas, this story is officially complete and I won't be working on it anymore.

**For _Vampire Academy: The Ultimate Guide_:**

Hello! You have chosen _Vampire Academy: The Ultimate Guide_. I just updated this story last weekend, so you guys should be good until the next update. I have no idea when that will be, but I'm hoping soon.

Thank you guys so much for all of your support throughout my hectic life this past year. I love you guys so much.

Until next time,

-Stephanie

(a.k.a. Pinkdonodudelover83)


	13. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter everybody :)**

**The link to my new Vampire Academy Novel trailer is on my profile. Go check it out :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Rose pov

Two days later, I was on a plane on my way to the Moroi hospital where Dimitri was located.

I know what you're thinking: _Why are you doing this?_

Well, here's my answer:

It all started a day and a half ago…

*Flashback*

This morning, Mason made me choose if I was going to go see Dimitri in the hospital or not.

After making a list of pros and cons of seeing Dimitri, the pros eventually won against the cons and I had my answer.

I walked over to Alberta's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," I heard her say.

I walked in and closed the door behind me.

"Ah, Miss Hathaway," she said, surprised. "I didn't expect you this early."

I nodded. "I know." I took a deep breath. "I'm going to go."

"Okay," she said sympathetically. "Let me book you a plane."

I nodded, sitting down in one of the chairs. This was going to be a while.

*End Flashback*

I winced, remembering Lissa's reaction when I told her about the whole situation.

*Flashback*

I was walking back to my dorm later that night when I got a message from Lissa through the bond.

_We need to talk._

4 words. The 4 words that I dreaded most.

I turned in the opposite direction to go to Lissa's dorm. I didn't know what this was about. But I had a guess on what it was.

When I got to her dorm, I didn't knock on the door. I just walked in, knowing she was not only pissed, but she was alone.

She was sitting on her bed with a face that said 'I know what's going on and I'm really pissed at you for not telling me.'

I sighed and went over to her.

It was a few minutes before she finally said, "Why didn't you tell me that Dimitri was in the hospital?"

"I–"

"You know what?" she said. "Don't even answer that. Just listen to me, okay?"

I nodded. She needed to blow off this steam.

"I found out from Christian when he told me about the attack and that Tasha and Dimitri were in the hospital as the result of it. When I was crying over it…yes, Rose. I was crying over it all…Mason came in and asked if I was okay. Then he told me about how Alberta had asked you if you wanted to go to the hospital to see Dimitri and that you were thinking about doing it! I got so pissed about it all that I actually punched a wall! Yes, Rose. I PUNCHED A WALL BECAUSE YOU NEVER TOLD ME ANY OF THIS! I thought we were best friends. Inseparable. What? Did you think you could go and not me be aware of your whereabouts?! DID YOU?! What ever happened to you always being there for me and telling me everything?"

"Liss, I–"

"No!" she yelled. "I don't want to hear it! Just leave okay? I don't want you as my guardian if I can't trust you tell me things. It's obvious you love him more. You always have."

"Liss–"

"Just leave!" she ordered, pointing to the door.

My eyes welled up with tears, but I didn't let them pour out. "Yes, Your Majesty," I said stiffly.

I left before she could say anything more and didn't look back.

*End Flashback*

I let a tear slip, knowing that she hates me now more than she ever has before. I hastily wiped it away before anyone could see and sat back, quickly falling asleep from all the stress put on my shoulders these past couple weeks.

I felt someone shake me awake. I yawned and opened my eyes. It was a flight attendant.

"We're here, Miss," she said politely.

I nodded. "Thanks."

She smiled and walked away.

I got up and got my carry-on luggage from the self above me and exited the plane. I walked through the terminal and noticed that someone chauffer was holding up a sign with my name on it. I walked over to him.

"You looking for a 'Rose Hathaway'?" I asked.

He nodded. "Are you Rose?"

I nodded. "Yes. And you are…"

"I'm Max and I am going to be your chauffer for the next few days," he said, putting the sign under his arm and walking to where we pick up and luggage.

I followed him. "Did Alberta send for you?"

"Yes," he said. "A woman named Alberta _did_ send for me."

I looked him up and down. He was human, so I didn't know what Alberta would be doing with a human chauffer.

I don't think he noticed me looking at him. If he did, he didn't say anything about it. Instead, he said, "This way, Miss Hathaway."

I nodded and followed him. I shouldn't have been surprised when he took us up to a limousine, but he didn't. Instead, he passed the limousine and went straight up to a red Cadillac. He put my luggage in the trunk.

"This is…nice," I said, trying to be respectful.

He smiled and opened the door for me. "Thanks. Now in you go, Miss Hathaway."

"Please," I said. "Call me Rose."

"If you insist, Miss Hatha-I mean, Rose." He smiled at me.

I smiled back and got in. He shut the door behind me and got in the drivers side.

The afternoon Michigan sun shone through the windows, almost blinding me. I looked away from the window and grabbed my carry-on bag. I looked through it, trying to find that one book Lissa had suggested that I read. She apparently thought it was hilarious. I took it out of my bag and read the title. _Twilight_.

_Hm_, I thought. _Doesn't sound too interesting._

I flipped it open to the first page and started reading it.

Fifteen minutes later, we arrived at a hotel. I didn't realize we had until I felt the car turn off. The book was really good. I found it funny how Stephenie Meyer portrayed vampires. I mentally scoffed and thought: _She has no idea._

"Rose," I heard Max say.

"Yes, Max?" I asked.

"I had forgotten to give this to you at the airport." He handed me an envelope. It had by name written on it in Alberta's handwriting.

"Thank you Max," I said, giving him my famous man-eating smile.

He smiled back and got out of the car. He popped the trunk and got out my luggage. I took this as my cue to get out of the car. I got out and went up to him, grabbing my luggage. "Thanks, Max," I told him.

"You're welcome," he said back. He handed me a card. "This is my card. Whenever you need a ride during your stay here, call me and I'll be there."

I nodded. "Okay."

A bellhop came over and took my luggage from me and said, "Right this way, Miss."

I nodded and said goodbye to Max again before following the bellhop inside and up to the service desk.

"May I help you?" the secretary asked.

"Yes," I said. "I'm looking for a room."

She nodded. "Last name."

"Hathaway," I told her.

"Well, we don't have a room for you since you have to reserve one before you come," she said. My face fell. "But," she added, "we have a room under the last name Petrov _for_ a Miss Hathaway."

She smiled and gave me a room key. "Room 1130."

I had never been to a hotel before, so I didn't know what that meant.

She gave a slight smile and said, "Floor 11, Room 30. It's the Presidential suite. Enjoy your stay here at the Hilton Inn."

I nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said. "If you ever need anything Miss Hathaway, just ring down here to the service desk and I'll be glad to help you."

"Thank you," I repeated before following the bellhop up to my room.

Once up to my room, I grabbed my luggage from him. "Thank you," I told him.

"You're welcome, Miss Hathaway," he said. "Please enjoy your stay." He walked away.

Once he walked away, I muttered, "What's it with everybody calling me 'Miss Hathaway'? I hated it enough when Kirova did it."

I sighed and used the key to get into the room. I opened the door and gasped. It was **huge**!

_Maybe that's why it's called the 'presidential suite,'_ I thought to myself. _It's made for a queen, or, in this case, the president._

I squealed like a little girl and ran over to the bed, jumping on it and landing on my back. It closed in around me. It was so soft and comfortable, I almost fell asleep right then and there.

I sighed and got up and went over to my luggage, closing the door as well. I pulled my bags over to the foot of the bed and got out some clothes and went to go take a shower.

Once out of the shower, I got something to eat from room service – I know, so cool, right? – and brushed my teeth. Once I was done brushing my teeth, I pulled the curtains closed and went to bed, not caring that it was only late afternoon. I was jetlagged and tired.


	14. Chapter 12

**I know...finally another update!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Rose pov

The next morning, I woke up and yawned. I checked the clock next to my bed and it read 5:00 a.m. I had slept for a solid fourteen hours.

I sniffled and got up to get ready for the day. I got a shower and went down to the hotel's restaurant. At least I remembered to grab my room key; otherwise, I wouldn't be able to get back in.

When I got down to the restaurant, I waited to be seated. Once I was seated, I ordered and ate. Once I was finished eating, I paid for the meal. When I took out my wallet to get the money out, a card fell out of it. I laid the money down on the counter, put my wallet away and bent down to pick up the card. It was Max's card. I had forgotten we had given it to me. I was actually going to walk to the hospital, but I guess I can give Max a call.

I left the restaurant and sat down on one of the seats that they have in the main lobby of the hotel. I pulled out the prepaid cell phone that Alberta had given me before I had left the Academy and called the number that was on the card.

Seven rings later…I was about to hang up, when Max answered the phone. "Hello?" he asked.

"Hey, Max. It's Rose," I said.

"Oh, hey, Rose," he said. "Can you give me a minute?"

"Sure."

It was a few minutes before he picked the phone back up. "Sorry, I was taking care of a customer," he said.

"Oh, sorry," I said, grimacing.

"It's okay," he said. "So, what'd you call for?"

"Do you think you can take me somewhere?" I asked. "If you can't, I'll find some other way to get there."

"Of course I can," he said. "Just give me about ten minutes."

"Okay, thanks," I said.

"No problem," he said, hanging up.

I put the phone in my jeans pocket and got my wallet back out. I put Max's card back in there and got out the letter Alberta had written for me. At the bottom of the letter, there was an address. I'm guessing that it was the address of the Moroi hospital.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't know how much time had passed. I got up and went outside and saw that Max was out there. I got in the car. He was shocked, but recovered after a second.

"Where to, Rose," he asked.

I told him the address and we were on our way.

"Is that a hospital?" he asked.

I nodded. I realized that he couldn't see me nod because he was focused on the road, so I said, "Yeah."

"Is everything okay?" he asked, concerned.

It felt awkward; having a human be concerned for one of us, but I didn't think that he knew about us, or did I want him to find out.

I took a deep breath in and exhaled the whole breath before I said, "I'm not sure."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. "I always listen and I never judge."

I contemplated telling him. I knew that if I told him about it, I couldn't tell him about what we were. _If_ I told him, I would have to cut pieces of the story out. It was a few minutes before he spoke again, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No," I said, sighing. "I can tell you." I hoped that I could trust him with this information.

"Well…" he said, egging me on.

"Well…" I trailed off, gathering my thoughts. "A few days ago, my…friend and his…girlfriend…" I winced. "…were attacked by…muggers…and they were beaten so badly that they had to go the hospital and there might be a chance that neither of them will make it."

"I'm so sorry," he said, sympathetic.

"It's okay," I told him. "It wasn't your fault."

"If you don't mind me asking…" he trailed off, listening carefully to any sounds of objections from me. When he didn't, he continued. "This 'friend' of yours…do you like him or something?"

I sighed and said, "I'm in love with him."

"Does he like you back?" he asked. "I mean, I know you said that he has a girlfriend and all, but it _is_ possible to like someone else if you have a girlfriend or a boyfriend."

I nodded. "He told me that he does, but…our relationship…it's pretty complicated."

"How so?" he asked.

I tried to think up of any excuse, but I couldn't; so I told him the truth. "Well, he's my teacher. And since I'm under eighteen, it's really looked down upon. That and the fact that…we're…I don't know…different…ethnicities, I guess."

I substituted 'ethnicities' for us both being dhampirs.

"Well," he said. "If you need any advice about it, just ask."

"You can give me advice on this?" I asked incredulously.

He nodded, looking at me though the mirror that they make into the middle of the windshield of cars. "Yeah."

"What would you recommend about the fact that he's my teacher?"

"Well…" he contemplated. "How much older than you is he? And how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen, eighteen in a few months and he's twenty-four," I told him.

"Well, since you're eighteen in a few months, can you wait that long?" he suggested. "You could wait until you're eighteen and then it'll be legal and he won't get in trouble for being romantically involved with a minor."

"How about our different 'ethnicities'?" I asked.

"Well…" he trailed off, trying to think up of some advice. "Well…if you love him like you say you do and if he loves you the way you say that he does, then that shouldn't matter. It doesn't matter what ethnicity you are, if you're in love, then you're in love. Don't let what other people think of your relationship have on your actual relationship."

By the time he had said this, we were at the hospital. It looked like a normal hospital; except for the fact that I saw one of the doctors going into the facility and you could tell that they weren't normal humans.

I looked at him. "Thanks for the advice."

"You're welcome," he said, smiling. "Just remember to give me a call when you're finished here and I'll come pick you up."

I nodded and got out of the car, walking up to the doors. I walked into the facility and up to the secretary that was at the front of the building, which was in front and to the side of some elevators.

"May I help you?" she asked politely. I'm guessing she was scrutinizing me to see if I was a really fit human or a dhampir. She smiled when she came to a realization that I was a dhampir.

"I'm looking for the room of Guardian Dimitri Belikov," I told her.

Her face fell. "Only family is allowed to see him right now."

"Why?" I asked.

"His injuries are more prominent and life-threatening than anybody thought they were," she said, face looking full of sorrow.

I chocked out these next words. "Is he going to live?"

She shrugged and pulled in a ragged breath. "We're not sure. They're doing all they can for him."

I nodded and considered something. I said through gritted teeth, "Can I see Lady Tasha Ozera then?"

She nodded. "Her injuries are far less than those of Guardian Belikov's. Room 217."

I nodded. "Thanks." I turned toward the elevators.

"Miss?" she asked.

I turned around. "Yes?"

"She's a little testy because of everything that has happened," she warned.

"Okay," I said. "Thanks." I turned back around and headed toward the elevators.

I pressed the button for the second floor and the doors closed. Once they opened back up on the second floor, I got off and looked around for signs that led to certain rooms on that floor. I found a sign that had an arrow pointing to the right and it said: ROOMS 210-220. I followed the arrow and found Tasha's room, almost at the end of the hall. I also knew it was hers because it had the name "Ozera" on the strip on the wall right next to the door.

I knocked on the door and got on answer. I knocked again and I heard Tasha said gravely, "Come in."

I walked in, closing the door behind me. She gasped when I turned around to look at her for the first time. I'm guessing that she was surprised to see me at a time like this.

"Yes, Rose?" she asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," I lied. Well, actually, it was a half-lie. I actually was wondering if she _had_ been okay, but only for Christian's sake. I had just come here because I couldn't see Dimitri.

She raised an eyebrow. I didn't think that she had believed me. After a moment, she said, "I'm fine."

"You sure?" I asked.

Getting a good look at her now, I realized that she had scratches and bruises all over her. She seemed to be a little bit out of breath. She also had a burnt mark on her left arm.

She nodded. "Just a little scratched up, that's all."

I nodded to her arm. "What happened?"

"I was fighting and I accidentally lost control for a few seconds. I was trying to get back in control and I burnt myself trying to gain that control," she explained.

I looked down. "I'm sorry." I really meant it. She hurt herself trying to help fight off the Strigoi.

"It's okay," she said softly. "It wasn't your fault."

I nodded, literally feeling sorry for this woman. I swear, once I get out of this town and back to St. Vladimir's, I was going to take Tasha's cause for real and try to make it happen. I wasn't going to take no for an answer. But before I could, I had to find out just one question about the cause.

"Yes, Rose?" she asked. I think she saw the look on my face.

"What exactly do you want to do with the 'letting the Moroi fight with the guardians'?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"What I'm trying to say is…"I took a deep breath. "…Are you serious about it or was it just a joke?"

"I was serious about it," she said. "Why?"

"Because I think you're right," I told her.

To say that she was surprised was an understatement.

"What do you mean?" she asked, still surprised.

"What I mean is that the Moroi _should_ fight with the guardians," I explained. "Not only will it help raise the dhampir population, but it'll help strengthen Moroi in not only physical strength, but will-power as well."

She nodded along to my explanation, a thoughtful look on her face. If it wasn't for the fact that she was trying to steal Dimitri away from me, I would have liked her.

It was a moment before she said anything. "You really think that?" she whispered.

I nodded. "It only makes sense. I mean, you _did_ say that Moroi used to fight with the guardians. Why not change that back? Go back to the way things were."

She nodded. "But what actions could we take to make sure it happens?"

I shrugged. "We'll work on the small details later. I have somewhere I have to be."

She gave me a knowing smile. "He never stops talking about you. It's always Rose-this and Rose-that. You're one lucky ass bitch. I hope you know that."

I smiled at her. "I know." I sighed. "I hope he'll be okay."

"He's Dimitri," she said. "He's _always_ okay. He'll pull through. Stop worrying so much."

I nodded. "Thanks, Tasha."

She smiled and I left, closing the door behind me. Now to sneak over into Dimitri's room. One problem, though…I didn't know where his room was.


	15. Official VA Cast - Choosen for movie

Rose, Lissa, and Dimitri have officially been casted for the VA movies!

Lucy Fry plays Lissa.

Zoey Duetch plays Rose.

Danila Kozlovsky plays Dimitri.

I would have thought that they would have Ben Barnes play Dimitri due to the popular demand, but I guess not.

(In my opinion, they should have.)

What do you guys think of this?


	16. Sorry, not a chapter

Sorry that I haven't been updating, guys. I've been very busy with my schoolwork. You should already know this information if you've been checking out my Facebook Fan Page. I have a 5-page essay on _Ethan Frome_ due in less than 3 weeks. I've been mainly focusing on that.

I would like to thank each and every one of you who read and review my work. It means a lot to me. When I check my e-mail and I see that I got a new review and the things that they say just warm my heart.

I am currently woking on a chapter for the Twilight Ultimate Guide.

This is just a note saying that I haven't forgotten about you guys. I've just been really busy. I hope you guys forgive me for not updating in a long time, but I'm doing the best that I can at the moment. I know I won't be updating today, but I _**WILL**___be updating by next week (I promise).

Like I said...I'm so sorry for not updating in a while, but I will shortly.

See you in time,

Stephanie


	17. Chapter 13

**Hey, everybody. I know, it's been FOREVER! But, I've just been busy. But, now that it's spring break, I can update more often, hopefully.**

**So sorry that this chapter is short, but expect a longer chapter tomorrow :)**

* * *

><p><span>Rose pov<span>

I walked around the hospital looking for his room. I checked the name plates outside of every room in the hospital, yet I still couldn't find his name _anywhere_. It wasn't until I was on the seventh floor that I found a name plate that read: _Belikov_. I knew I was in the right place. I walked into his room and when I laid my eyes on him, my heart sunk.

There he lay, all bruised and battered like he was sliced up a woodcutter. I sniffled a little when I thought about everything that Max had said to me. I loved Dimitri dearly and I wasn't going to let him go just with a snap of someone's fingers. I wasn't ever going to let him go. Ever.

I heard footsteps coming down the hallway. My heart skipped a beat. I quickly hatched up a plan and put the ring Lissa had given me for my thirteenth birthday on my ring finger and hastily went over to Dimitri's bedside, grabbing his hand.

The door opened and a nurse came in.

"Hey," she said. "You're not supposed to be in here."

"I'm his fiancée," I told her, showing her my left hand.

She nodded and walked over toward him. She changed the blood-bag that was attached to him. I watched her every move.

She smiled. "He'll be okay."

"That's not what the receptionist said."

"We told her to say that."

"Why?" I was confused. If he was going to be okay, why would they tell the receptionist that he wasn't?

"Privacy purposes." She turned to look at me. "We didn't want anyone coming up if they weren't important and close to him. Don't want news spreading around."

I nodded along. _Wow_, I thought, _they must really want to protect their patients._

She nodded, guessing my thoughts. "We're not a widely-known hospital, but we're still kind of popular. You know, with the locals and what not."

I nodded. "Yeah." I looked back at Dimitri. I was glad that he was going to be okay.

I felt her put her hand on my shoulder. "He'll put through, don't worry." She looked at him, then back at me. "He should be out of his coma soon enough. And when he is, I bet he'll be ecstatic to see you." And with that, she walked out of the room.

I looked at the shut door for a moment longer than went back to looking at Dimitri. I missed him, I really did. I felt tears coming out of my eyes and onto my cheeks. I didn't bother with wiping them away; I was too wracked with worry. Dimitri was my everything. It was when Alberta first told me about this that I realized I loved him too much to ever let him go.

I lay down next to him. "Dimitri," I whispered. "Please come back to me."

***It was three days later that something happened***

For three days, I never left Dimitri's room. For three days, I had never left Dimitri's side (except to use the bathroom, but that's another story). For three days…nothing happened. And now, there Dimitri lies, still as can be. I sniffled when I realized that this coma could do on for weeks, possibly even months.

"Dimitri," I whispered. "Please be okay. I-I love you."

Dimitri pov

My head is a very interesting and weird place to be. I was slowly waking up from, most likely, some sort of coma. I suddenly heard a female voice say, "Dimitri. Please be okay. I-I love you."

It sounded faintly like, like, Rose. My Rose. _Oh, Rose, I love you too_, I thought to my head. I wished I could just say it to her, but I couldn't. Not yet, at least. I was going to wake up. I was going to _make_ myself wake up. For Rose.


	18. Author's Note 4

So sorry that I haven't been around, guys. I had accidently given my computer a virus and that's why I haven't been updating, let alone writing. I can't promise any updates soon, but I _will_ update. I'm just not sure when. Please forgive me, everybody.

-Stephanie

P.S. If you go to my Facebook FanPage, you would have already known why I haven't been updating. (Just sayin')


	19. Chapter 14

**I know! Finally a new chapter! I'm so sorry guys, I've been busy with school and what not. I'm updating now because I have some free time and internet access. Please don't leave on me, I love you guys, honestly. You guys are what make me continue writing. Please R&R. It means a lot.**

* * *

><p><span>Rose pov<span>

I was sitting next to Dimitri's bed, holding his hand when I felt a sudden squeeze. I gasped and looked at Dimitri. I saw his eyes fluttering, trying to open his eyes.

"Oh, baby, please open your eyes," I whispered to him, begging. "I'm here for you. Please look at me."

He opened his eyes really fast, but closed them faster than humanly possible and groaned.

"The light too much for you?" I asked him.

He nodded, but then said something I never thought he would: "I love you, Roza. Never again will I leave you for anybody. Ever."

I've always wanted to hear him say that. I knew right then and there that he was The One.

Dimitri pov

I was still in my head, which was a really weird place, when I heard Rose saying how much she leaved me and she really wanted me to wake up. **(A/N: I have no idea how this goes, so I'm going to make it up.) **I pushed my way through all the weirdness and darkness and forced myself to squeeze Rose's hand. I heard her gasp and I tried to open my eyes for her, pushing through all the darkness.

"Oh, baby, please open your eyes," she whispered to me, begging. "I'm here for you. Please look at me."

_That's it_, I thought. _I'm opening my eyes. Only for you, my Roza._

I pushed through the last of the darkness and opened my eyes really fast. The light was blinding, so I closed them faster than humanly possible.

"The light too much for you?" Roza asked.

I nodded.

When I went to talk, my voice croaked: "I love you, Roza. Never again will I leave you for anybody. Ever."

I honestly meant it all. I will never leave her side again.

"I love you, too," she said back. She leaned down and kissed me. I always dreamed she would lead, and she is.

She's the most amazing girl. Ever! I am _never_ letting her go again.


	20. Chapter 15

**So sorry for not updating in sooooo long. But here's a short, but cute filler chapter for ya'll. Please don't give up on me. Please. R&R.**

* * *

><p><span>Dimitri pov<span>

I woke up to the beeping of the machines and looked over at Rose. I was still at the hospital, but I didn't mind. Rose was asleep next to me on the bed and I wouldn't have it any other way. I knew that God had meant to put her into my life. I knew from the moment I saw her that she was 'the one' and I never wanted to let her go.

I sniffled a little and looked away from her. I sighed and looked around the room. It was an ordinary hospital room, but it was a room to which I will be residing for the next week or so (if I'm correct.)

I looked back at Rose and smiled. I loved her with all of my heart. She's definitely 'the one' for me.


	21. Chapter 16

**I'm so sorry that it's late, guys, but here's the next chapter. In this chapter Tasha has a little heart-to-heart with Rose and Dimitri. Hope you guys like it :)**

**Oh, and I have a poll on my profile. Please go check it out. :) Thank you :)**

* * *

><p><span>Rose pov<span>

I was sitting next to a sleeping Dimitri. He looked so peaceful sleeping right then. I smiled at the thought of him being able to get out of here soon.

There was a soft knock at the door. I got up and opened the door. It was Tasha.

"Hey, Tasha. What's up?" I whispered, not wanting to wake Dimitri.

"Just wanted to heck on Dimka," she said, looking past me to Dimitri.

"He's doing okay," I told her, walking out the door, closing it so we don't wake Dimitri.

"That's good," she said.

I nodded, not knowing what to say next it was quiet then; neither of us saying anything. We were both left to our own thoughts.

"I'm sorry," Tasha said a little later.

"For?" I asked, confused.

"Everything." She took a deep breath before continuing. "For taking Dimitri away from you. For hating you because of Dimitri's feelings for you. For taking Dimitri to that party. For him being put into this hospital." She paused, looking down. "For being jealous of you."

"There's no need to be jealous of me."

"You have Dimitri's heart," she explained. "I don't.'

"You have his heart…just not in the way I do."

She scoffed. "You have his full heart, though. "His love."

"You have his friendship. That's almost as good."

"True." She smiled.

"Roza?" I heard Dimitri groan.

"Can I talk to him instead?" Tasha asked.

I nodded, moving away from the door, allowing her entrance. I waited outside until they were done talking.

Dimitri pov

"Roza?" I groaned. I had woken up and she wasn't in here. _I wonder where she's gone to_, I thought.

Just then, the door opened and Tasha walked in.

"Hey, Tash. Where's Rose?" I asked.

"Outside. I wanted to talk to you and she's giving us some privacy," she explained.

"Oh. What did you want to talk about?"

She took a deep breath. "I know that you don't love me like you love Rose, but I just can't help but love you more than just a friend, Dimka. But…I was talking to Rose, and she's a really nice girl. You're lucky to have a girl like her." She closed her eyes as she spoke her next words: "And she's lucky to have a guy like you in her life."

I smiled. "Thanks, Tash." I reached out to hug her. She hugged me back and stepped away.

"I guess you want Rose now," she said with s small smile.

I nodded. "Please."

"Get better soon, Dimka," she said, turning toward the door and leaving.

Life may not work out the way you want it to; but, if you play your cards right, things always work out in the end.


	22. I'm soooooooooo sorry

I know I haven't updated in FOREVER! I'm soooooooooooooo sorry guys. Please don't hate me. Please.

I just graduated high school and I'm currently almost at the start of the fall term for college. I will get another chapter up soon. I promise. And...I'll make it really long for all the lost time that we've had together.

-Steph


	23. Chapter 17

I'm so sorry for making you guys wait so longer. I know that it's been over a year since my last update...but, I plan on changing that. I hope you guys can forgive me.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose POV<strong>

I walked back into the room after Tasha came out. Dimitri was looking out of the window, zoned-out. He still looked like a God, but a God that was stuck in a hospital bed covered in bruises and healing cuts. I smiled knowing that things between him and Tasha were all working out for the best; how things should be. I was so busy being in my own thoughts that I didn't hear him calling my name.

"Rose," he called again.

"Huh?" I asked, zoning back into reality.

He was trying to hold back a smile. "What are you staring at?"

I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. "Just thinking about things."

"What things?" he asked curiously.

I sighed before going over to sit in the chair next to his bed. "You."

He looked at me with a strange look on his face before asking, "Why were you thinking about me?"

I shrugged. "Just a subconscious thought, I guess."

He looked to be in thought after I said that. It was quiet for a few moments until he suddenly spoke up. "Do you know how much longer I'm going to be in here?"

I shook my head. "No. Sorry."

He nodded, looking away from me. I took that as a sign to leave.

"I guess I'll just go, then," I said, making my way towards the door.

"No. Don't."

I turned back around. "You seem like you don't want me here."

"I do want you here. I just-" He struggled for words. "I just…I don't know. I'm just out of it."

I nodded, making my way back over to him. He smiled and pulled me into the bed with him. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>The next chapter is in Mason's POV. :)<p> 


	24. Author's Note 5

I'm so sorry about not updating. I actually haven't been on Fanfiction in months. I've been very busy with school (seeing how I'm almost finished my first year (two semesters) in college) and work (I got a job). Spring Break is coming up in a few weeks and I'm hoping I can update then.

Don't worry. I'm definitely not finished with this story and I have not forgotten about you guys.

Until next time,

Stephanie


End file.
